The Hidden Uchiha
by PeterRook94
Summary: Naruto is a smart kid, at the age of 5 he finds out that he isn't alone and will never be again. Watch as he shakes the Ninja world to the very foundations to protect what is precious to him. Sharingan Naruto/Genjutsu Naruto/Smart Naruto Naruto x Kurenai x Yugito twusts and turns in the plot. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1 - The start

_'Thinking'_

**"Biju/Summon talk"**

_**'Biju/Summon think'**_

**"Jutsu"**

"The yondaime is here! Everyone continue!" Shouted a random Jonin on the front. Now although this sounds like someone is invading the hidden leaf village, you're wrong; not someone. Something. Kyuubi appeared in the middle of the village less than 20 minutes ago and has been destroying things ever since and no one has been able to stop it. Konoha's last chance stands with the fourth Hokage and whatever plan he has.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** was heard above all else on the battle field, even the mighty Kyuubi stopped his rampage for a second to see what happened. There on top of the Chief of the toads head Gamabunta was Minato Namikaze with a child in his hands. No one heard what he was saying to the child but they saw the child and this is where we start our story.

"Kyuubi, I know you escaped my wife and she is dying; that is not your fault. However if you continue this line of attack even after I broke the person controlling you then I will have no choice but to end this. Leave now and live in peace."

**"ROAAARRRRR"** came the reply from the giant fox.

"So be it, Gamabunta hold him down so I can seal him."

No verbal acknowledgement was needed between the two, they were the perfect team, one knew what the other was doing before they had done it; a skill rarely seen to this day within the Shinobi world.

Gamabunta jumped high into the sky and fired several water bullets aimed at stalling the great beast just long enough for him to land on top of him to hold him for what was needed for what was to come. Today was a sad day indeed.

Minato who was already speeding through hand seals with his son on top of the ceremonial pillar that is used for sealing shouted **"Shiki Fujin"**, all of a sudden he felt cold and could feel death crawling over him. He turned his head slightly to see an image of the Shinigami.

**"Why have you summoned me Mortal?"**

Careful about his choice of words knowing everyone was listening and not wanting to give his sons identity away yet he stated:

"Shinigami-Sama, I want you to seal half of Kyuubi's chakra within you and then I will seal the rest with the 8 trigram seal I designed for him."

**"It shall be done but the cost is your soul, do you want to proceed?"**

"Yes, Shinobi of Konoha you will treat this boy like the hero he is for what I am about to burden him with; so Kami help me if I find out you denied my last wish I will come back from the dead and slaughter you all."

Everyone paled listening to this but already made their minds up to ignore this wish, this child must have been born a demon to contain a demon they thought. Idiots logic.

The Shinigami reached down and push his hand through Minato's chest and reached out towards the Biju, grabbing half of its chakra. It visibly shrank in size to about half the height it was and a loud cheer went through the crowd as they watched their Hokage seal half its chakra.

"Wow, what chakra."

Walking over to the infant he placed his hand on his stomach and shouted **"****Hakke no Fūin Shiki"**.

"There, it's done. Sleep well child for soon you will be needed; I trust none other than you to hold this beast and one day you shall find out why." He leaned down into the Childs ear and whispered "For you are my son, who else would a father trust with a burden such as this."

As soon as those last words were uttered he fell down dead with the Sandiame Hokage arriving on the scene just after, "Everyone return home, take the injured to the hospitals and the homeless to the temporary housing. I am reinstated as the Hokage!" He said as picking the child up Shunshining to his office which was still intact if a little shaken.

Sandiame Hokage was placing the child within his crib, he of course knew who this child was; not some orphan off the street as the crowd was led to believe but the son of a Kage. He was born to be great. Minato left specific instructions regarding his new born son who was named Naruto Uzumaki; he was to be left with the Uzumaki name and not told who his parents were until certain circumstances were met. Either he unlocks his bloodline which they weren't entirely sure if he had it or not or he reaches the rank of Chunin with a certain amount of missions that meant he was ready for the assassins that were sure to come.

Just as he finished placing Naruto in his crib he felt the night breeze through the window and he could of sworn he heard someone speaking on the wind that sounded an awfully lot like _'Protect my son, for he is destined for greatness or greatness will be trust upon him'_

A lone tear rolled down his cheek as he swore to protect Naruto the best he could.

**Magical Ninja Time skip: 5 years**

If the past 5 years could be described in the word by either Naruto or the Sandiame Hokage then that word would be hell.

The Hokage did the best he could but the civilians and most of the ninja were persistent and ignorant or the Childs burden, Civilians would either throw him out of their stores or let him shop but overprice him by at least 3 times as much and the sad thing was because of the Civilian council they had every right to because the shops were civilian owned. He couldn't do a thing. It got so bad that the only thing he could do was place a law forbidding anyone from speaking of his condition.

He realised that he was basically turned into a figure head so to speak, the Civilian council wrestled allot of power from the Hokage and Shinobi council before he could officially retake his former post after his predecessors death. The worst part of this was quite simple, he looked to Naruto like he was his own grandson, he saw greatness in his eyes behind his mask of stupidity that he put up to fool the Civilians but he couldn't fool a man who had been through 3 wars and survived countless battles; no he had his father genius alright but he couldn't use it because the foolish villagers would rather a stupid demon then a smart one but all was going to change tonight, yes tonight would be one of the last times anyone would see this stupid Naruto trying to gain attention from anyone and everyone.

Naruto was a smart boy he picked things up at an abnormal rate, he learned to read and write by himself because those fools at the orphanage sabotaged him, he learned to count like a normal child of his age and even knew that they hated him for some reason; why? He had no idea but he was pretty sure that he was the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

You see Naruto was regularly attacked by the villagers and around his 3rd birthday was one of his worst attacked yet, if they caught him he was sure to die but somehow he found himself running quicker than any Civilian should be able to. He later learned that he unlocked his Chakra by accident and by experimenting with it found out that he could use it to augment his muscles meaning he could run faster than normal and hit harder.

At a later date he found out that there was a seal on his stomach, he knew it was a seal because it only showed up when he moulded his Chakra meaning it was Chakra related and not some Tattoo. Even at his age he could tell the complicated seals from the novice ones, a rather unique gift if you could say and he could tell that this was a rather advanced seal for something.

Using all his stealth his had gained over his short life running from mobs and ninja he snuck into the library to look at some sealing books, he couldn't find anything like his seal but he could find some knowledge on some unique individuals that had massive chakra beasts sealed within them known as Jinchuriki.

From that point on it was easy to fit the evidence together, the whispers of Demon behind his back and the day he was born the village was attacked by the Kyuubi which happened to be a Biju. He was born and the Fourth Hokage sealed the beast into a child. He could already tell that he didn't pick any child; the corresponding looks from father to son were too much to ignore, he knew that his father had done this to him but he forgave him, simply because it was to protect his precious people.

After all what father could ask for another child for such a burden when he couldn't give his own and who could he trust more than his own flesh and blood? No one.

Today was his 5th birthday, acting the fool unfortunately meant he had to act happy about today and walk around outside in front of the villagers, basically mocking them. The villagers didn't take too kindly to this and every birthday formed some sort of mob to "Finish what the Yondaime started" which meant trying to kill Naruto.

Naruto knew he would be alright, the pain may come and go but he would live; Kyuubi wouldn't allow his host to die from something like this as he found out early on, he had a very advanced healing factor which he deduced was a side effect of the sealing. It allowed the village an outlet which stopped them more or less from attacking him every week. He would deal with this, he was a forgiving person who tried to see the best in people like his father did but sometimes there just isn't enough to see.

Naruto made his way through the village strangely not getting attacked yet, this worried him but he carried on and eventually made his way to the Hokage's monument sitting atop his father's head looking at the night sky that was slowly starting to form with bright starts. He let a lone tear fall down he cheek as he thought of his life among the hidden leaf village. He could technically leave but he wouldn't make it far, no matter how smart you are no village will let their Jinchuriki leave; they are tools of war, without the tools wars would be lost. He had no idea the Sandiame was watching him the entire time with an Anbu squad on standby to save the poor boy if needed.

He stared at the night sky and was entranced by its beauty, after a while he spoke quietly to the sky; "You know Tou-san, ever since you thrust this burden upon me I've been beaten, starved, poisoned and god knows what else. I was born for greatness, from you I have your looks and your genius.

I endure because no one else would, I live because I endure and I endure to protect my precious people. It is a vicious cycle that I'm not sure will ever end but it must. Sooner or later they will either kill me or I will kill them defending myself and the village shall turn on me in spite of what I have done for them."

Sandiame was watching shocked, this boy was wise beyond his years and knew about his father, he could technically demand his inheritance and there would be nothing he could do about it but before he could think anymore he heard him continue his thought line.

"You know, when I was younger I asked the Sandiame if he knew why I was hated, a rare glimpse of my genius showing through my mask of stupidity. He lied to my face and said he didn't know but I forgave him like I forgave you because he was trying his best to make my life liveable.

He told me a story instead something to get my mind off the question, it didn't work but it gave me something to think about in my spare time. He looked up at the sky and said "The stars above shine bright and protect us, they are the lives of the Shinobi and Hokage past that have given their lives for the villages security and peace. When we die, someone will always be hurt." to this day that has to be my favourite saying he has ever told me, it is true he is wise for his age.

When I die no star shall shine for me.

I am a weapon of war to be disposed of like a Kunai dropped on a battlefield.

The cycle has to change soon or I fear I will join you."

He let another tear stain his cheek while looking off into the distance and saw a glowing light which could be made out to be a mob of civilians with torches, he gave a sad smile.

"Time for my beating, hopefully I survive this but if not then I shall see you soon father."

The Hokage was shocked, this 5 year old boy no this 5 year old young man was willing to let them kill him for the sake of the village; he wouldn't have any of that as long as he lived.

"Anbu"

A team of 4 appeared before him, Cat, Dog, Lizard and Crow. Yugao Uzuki, Kakashi Hatake, Genma Shiranui and finally a new recruit that was quickly rising through the ranks, Itachi Uchiha.

"Yes sir?"

"A mob is about to attack Naruto Uzumaki, you are to make sure he survives! He is on top of the fourths head on the Hokage mountain. Kill every civilian if needed to ensure his survival, the cycle changes tonight!" He shouted the last bit whilst sounding incredibly sad.

"Hai Hokage-Sama" they said in unison, the Hokage slumped back into his chair watching through the crystal ball whilst trying to justify his lack of intervention within the boys life._ 'What have I done? Sure I treat him like he's my own grandchild but it's not enough! I'm sorry Minato!'_

The Hokage watched as Naruto waited, his Anbu would arrive soon but it would be too late. This year everything changes. Naruto waited on top of the fourths head for the mob to reach him, his face impassive suddenly changed to an unmatched smile that was hard to tell if faked signifying his mask was in position.

They arrived shouting at him, that's when he realised his mistake; past birthdays he would lead them on a chase to thin the mob but this year, he was stuck in between a cliff and an angry mob. He was screwed. _'Looks like I'm coming to you sooner than expected Tou-san'_

"Hi, do you want to play with me?" He said acting like an idiot hoping they would feel sorry for him and not attacked unfortunately this was not to be.

"No demon! You will die tonight, for our family and for the Yondaime!" He shouted and thus the beating began, worse than usual. He felt several rib crack as they kicked him, he spat up a little blood whilst the Sandiame watched appalled by his village. He couldn't help but wonder where his Anbu were. It was too late, a villager decided he was going to be the one to end the demon but to do so he was going to be pushed off the cliff; with no ninja training this was a sure death for anyone.

The Sandiame visibly shouted in anger as he watched his surrogate grandson fall to his death. On his way down Naruto already accepted his fate, he could see the Anbu team arriving on scene to see him fall down but it was too late, they couldn't possibly reach him in time to save him. He was going to die and the Kyuubi's wrath would be brought upon these fools when the seal breaks. He smiled in the face of death but that didn't mean he wasn't scared, no he was petrified.

Time seemed to slow down as his vision became clearer but changed to black and white, he thought of the irony of this situation. Just as he was about to die something happened to hasten his perception of time so he could spend longer falling to his death. _'Kami must hate me...'_

He closed his eyes again only to feel pain as he hit the ground, he was blacking out when he heard his name being called by a silver haired Anbu. He closed his eyes for what he thought was the last time.

Inside his seal a Biju was silently weeping for the prone form of the boy in front of him, cursing Madara for forcing her to attack and get sealed into this boy forcing upon him this life, then something happened. Two eyes opened floating in the sky showing a pair of 2 tomoe'd Sharingan blazed to life and he visibly flinched before they shut themselves again. The Biju looked down at his contained and laughed, he would live; He was meant for greatness and this would be the first step.

Meanwhile Kakashi was rushing the poor boy to hospital whilst his team was slaughtering the Civilians, each of his team was selected for this boys guard because they all knew who he was and had some ties to his father or mother; Kakashi was his father student, Genma was part of his father's personal guard, Yugao was his mothers student, a Kenjutsu prodigy and finally Itachi was just smart enough to figure out who the boy was and treat him like a brother. Oh the irony that would be coming his way.

Kakashi arrived at the hospital with the broken boy in his arms panting, "I need a doctor!" he shouted, each came but when they saw the boy they left until Kakashi grabbed on by the neck and threatened him, "I don't care if you don't like him you will heal him and so god help me if he dies you will spend the rest of your life in a wheelchair being fed through a straw by your family!" The doctor hurriedly agreed to heal the boy after all everyone knew who this Anbu was.

"What happened to him?"

"He got chucked off a cliff."

Even though the doctor hated the boy even he felt that was cruel and visibly recoiled at the answer, "You're joking?"

"No."

Running a diagnostic jutsu on the boy to check his injuries he was amazed that the boy was still alive. "He has several broken bones and a fractured skull not to mention internal bleeding and signs of allot more that was recently healed."

"Do what you can for him and be quick about it!" he snapped whilst thanking Kami that the demon healed most of his containers wounds. As he was healing the boy the Sandiame Hokage rushed through the door and had an angered look on his face.

"Kakashi what the hell kept you from getting there in time, you left 5 minutes before it happened; you're a ninja for kami-sakes!"

"Sir, my team was held up by a team of 20 Ninja that had blank face masks like Anbu, all are dead; we didn't have time to take a prisoner."

"Danzo? He will pay for this, maybe not today or tomorrow but he will pay!"

"How is the boy?"

"He is healing at an extraordinary rate even for him, I don't know why."

"No use explaining why, he is unpredictable and most likely has nothing to do with it but no point looking a gift horse in the mouth. Kakashi I need to talk to you outside, Doctor keep healing him and don't stop."

Kakashi followed his leader outside into the hall where he took his time to explain obviously under a silencing barrier what Naruto had said earlier. Kakashi was obviously shaken by the boy and his genius but visibly disturbed when he was told how Naruto smiled in the face of death. No-one, not even veteran Anbu operatives smile looking death in the eyes, it's just not natural.

Whilst they were discussing this a shockwave of chakra shot out of Naruto, covering him in the potent chakra.

**Inside the seal**

Naruto was beginning to stir when he realised he felt no pain and groaned as he tried to move his stiff muscles. He opened his eyes and looked up but almost immediately noticed he was in a sewer.

"Great, the Shinigami's stomach is a sewer; who would of thought?"

He hear laughing from behind him and turned around to see a giant Nine tailed fox, they stared at each other for a couple of minutes before Naruto broke the silence,

"Sup?"

**"This and that, some interesting things recently though."**

"So, I can't be dead since you're here which would most likely mean I was hurt so badly that I entered the seal on my stomach with my consciousness?"

**"Pretty much, at least you aren't stupid."**

"Thanks, I guess. So anyway I can change this dreary place to something a bit more... hospitable?"

The Kyuubi just shrugged whilst watching his container closely, in truth he knew how to change it; seriously what thousand year old demon didn't? But this was a test for him.

Naruto just sighed whilst concentrating, he was going to take a shot in the dark here. Immediately the sewer was replaced by a valley with long grass and a forest on the horizon, a lake off to the right whilst a house in the centre with a park bench in the garden.

Naruto just smirked, "That's better." He looked at the wide eyed Kyuubi whilst snickering to himself and thought about something, "If I somehow let you out of the cage you aren't going to try to eat me or something right?"

Kyuubi just stared at him for a minute before nodding, not trusting himself to answer.

"Cool." And just like that the cage was gone whilst a collar with a paper tag which was the seal was in its place.

"There you go, I know living in me hasn't been the best but you might as well enjoy what you can."

**"That's it? No questions? Not wanting to know why I attacked or anything? not even your parents?"**

"Hmm, why did you attack? And I know about my father, I mean seriously? Who the fuck doesn't notice a look alike? but you can tell me about my mother if you want?"

**"Long story short, I was forced to attack after being ripped out of my previous container who happens to be one of your mothers and she died obviously because of the birthing but also because me being ripped out of her. I was forced to attack by Madara Uchiha, somehow still alive but how I don't know."**

"Well that sucks. Wait hold the phone did you say mothers as in plural as in I have two? How the fuck did that happen?"

**"Well considering your quite smart Ill skip the bird and the bee's and go straight to it, having me in your mother with a seal that wasn't the correct type for her because it was rushed when I was being transferred to her from the previous container Mito Uzumaki made her for a better choice of words, Barren."**

"Will that happen to me? Will I be able to have kids when I'm older?"

**"Yes, your seal was also rushed but it was designed with allot of time before hand when your father found out she was pregnant, he always looked ahead in these types of things. Smart man."**

"Ok carry on."

**"Well you see it goes like this, just because she couldn't conceive a child didn't mean she couldn't give birth to one. Mikoto Uchiha, your mothers best friend donated an egg and it was implanted within Kushina, your parents went and got down and dirty and her you are." the beast smirked at his disgusted face of his parents having sex.**

"So which one is my real mother?"

**"I would say both, one allowed conception whilst the other allowed birth. You also have a few perks from this believe it or not."**

"Like?"

**"Well first, earlier on tonight when you noticed time slow down it wasn't Kami messing with you it was your Sharingan awaking."**

"Cool" he screamed like his masked self.

**"Yes, however a combination of having me in you and betrayal from the village left you with an advanced form called the Mangekyo Sharingan but beware each time you use this you will lose a portion of your eye sight until you are truly blind."**

"Also cool but not cool at the same time."

**"Don't worry, eventually your half brother Itachi will awaken his and then you swap eyes and boom you will never go blind and it will use less chakra."**

"How do you know so much about this?"

**"I kind of created it a couple hundred years ago when Madara-Teme woke me from my sleep. He was a Hyuga branch member and wanted to be free of his curse seal, at the time I was still a bit groggy from sleep and thought hey what the hell and used my chakra to mutate the Byakugan into the Sharingan. Sort of made a small mistake though when I mutated it too much and it awakened a curse for the Dojutsu."**

"Well that's good and bad. Good, I got an awesome Dojutsu bad that I'm cursed..."

**"Not really, having my chakra go through your eyes when I was healing you earlier sort of made it disappear. Anyway the curse is simple, when one of them watched someone they love get hurt they will do anything for power to help that person survive, hence they are rather known as power hungry."**

"Goddamn it, That means Mikoto-Kaa and Itachi are going to be power hungry."

**"Not really, I've seen few that rise above the curse and they both are two of them, by the way when you have kids even if it's with another Uchiha your DNA will overwrite there's ending the curse."**

"Ok, anyway what's your name? I mean it can't be Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi looked slightly offended at this and sighed, **"Hikari."**

"So you're a chick?"

**"Yes."**

She expected him to burst out laughing here and gave him an odd look when he did no such thing.

"What?"

**"Aren't you going to laugh?"**

"No."

**"Why?"**

"Why should I?"

**"Every time I've ever told anyone my name and/or Gender they laughed at me."**

"Why? I know plenty of powerful women."

**"Who?"**

"The Kunoichi of this village for one, well not the fan girls but you get the idea."

**"Touché."**

"Anyway I'm going to take a nap under that tree where the sunlight is shining just perfectly because this is my mind and maybe wake up in the hospital later and see one of my mother's after that."

Hikari just nodded and left him to his own devices.


	2. Chapter 2 - Parents

_'Thinking'_

**"Biju/Summon talk"**

_**'Biju/Summon think'**_

**"Jutsu"**

Naruto was laying in his hospital bed while a squad of Anbu walked into the room with the Hokage, "Crow."

"Yes sir."

"Please get your mother, It's time for some truths to come out."

Itachi raised an eyebrow from behind his mask and nodded before Shunshining home to pickup his mother, 20 seconds later she was there with Itachi looking rather annoyed.

"Crow, did you wait for your mother or did you grab her and Shunshin here?"

Itachi kept very quiet and shrunk into the corner under his mothers gaze.

"What can I do for you Hokage-Sama?"

Hiruzen and Mikoto had always gotten on well because unlike most Uchiha she wasn't born with the holier-than-thou attitude of the rest of the clan and they both knew Minato and Kushina which was also a plus.

Mikoto was a 29 year old woman who didn't look a day over 20, she was 5ft 7, quite tall for women nowadays, wore a battle Kimono because while she was a retired Shinobi she kept up with her training and was ready for anything and had perky C cup breasts with long purple hair and coal black eyes; the eyes of an Uchiha.

"It's time for some truth to come out, Anbu keep guard of this room; no one is to come in. Itachi stay and remove your mask."

All the Anbu nodded and did as they were told before Itachi removed his mask. Putting up a silencing barrier he took a deep breath and decided to start.

"Mikoto what I'm about to tell you is going to make you hate me but it was in Minato's will the same as Kushina's.

Naruto is your son."

Wide eyes, an immediate reaction. This was big, this was huge. This boy here who the villagers vilified and abused physically and physiologically was her son and Itachi's brother.

"How?"

"Well remember when Kushina asked you for that favour when she was trying to have a kid? Well Naruto is that child."

"You told me he died!"

"As I said it is in their wills to tell you this. I wasn't meant to tell you until he was either Chunin or if by chance he unlocked your bloodline but with his eyes blue instead of black we thought that would never happen."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Well I heard him earlier today sitting on top of his father's head. He knows everything except who his mothers are; he figured it out himself.

He has his father's Genius but acts like a fool to let the villagers have an outlet; Of course I didn't know this until tonight when the villagers cornered him on the mountain and violently beat him before chucking him off the cliff. That's not the most disturbing bit of it, he actually smiled as he was falling, like someone who didn't care."

She was now in tears, what was technically her son as well as Kushina's was being beaten like this; she never knew. She had tried to adopt this boy several times because she saw him on the streets and her motherly instincts kicked in for some reason but now she knew why.

"I heard the wisest saying I've ever heard from a Civilian from him earlier today, he was sitting on the mountain looking up at the stars talking to his father, he talked about how his father thrust this burden upon him yet how he forgave him and then it came, he said something I will never forget.

"I endure because no one else would, I live because I endure and I endure to protect my precious people. It is a vicious cycle that I'm not sure will ever end but it must.""

Itachi was normally a pacifist, not really Shinobi material but he knew how to kill. He was trained to kill, he was trained to be a weapon for his clan but today he found out he had a little brother and was truly happy. This saying though, it made him shed a tear for the first time in years.

His little brother was already so strong, strong enough to endure his life alone without him or his mother. Mikoto openly cried and hugged the sleeping form of Naruto whilst crying into his chest. This continued for another 10 minutes until Naruto began to stir.

Mikoto jumped off her newly found son and watched him begin to wake until he started screaming. He opened his eyes to show the world his 2 tomoe'd Sharingan earning a gasp from the crowd but he wasn't done. His Sharingan morphed into something rarely seen within the Uchiha clan, a Mangekyo sharingan; a 3 pointed triangle which curved inwards whilst the centre of the triangle merged into a Hexagon around a pupil.

After a few minutes of screaming and being held down he stopped and breathed a sigh of relief as the pain disappeared. He looked around the room and saw one of his Anbu guards with a strange woman that he has nether met but also the Hokage.

He stared at them for a minutes before saying "Sup?"

They were all still staring at his new eyes and ignored him. "Why are you staring at me?"

Ignored still he started to get annoyed. "Quit it."

He saw them staring at him still and they seemed to be looking at his eyes, he felt some chakra drain which meant his Sharingan was active so he cut the Chakra and everyone suddenly snapped back to attention.

Mikoto rushed him and hugged him tightly hoping that he was real; she squeezed until he yet out a pained yelp and suddenly let go fearing she might hurt her son.

"Not that I don't appreciate the hug but who are you, I know Itachi from behind the mask even if he doesn't think I do and the Hokage but you?"

She took a deep breath and said "I'm your mother."

He promptly fainted.

They all laughed, 5 minutes later and he was back up and was rubbing his head. "I could of sworn you said you were my mother?"

"I did."

"So you must be Mikoto Uchiha?"

They all looked surprised by this.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Hmm well Kyuubi could see Kushina-Kaa through the seal when she asked for your favour and I also have the Sharingan and Mangekyo, by the way did you know my mindscape was a sewer? That just wasn't cool."

They all stared at him blankly, "What?"

"How long have you known?"

"About?"

"Me?"

"Since I got knocked the fuck out and met Kyuubi, nice girl once you get passed the 50ft tall thing."

His stomach growled and he sighed, "She's moaning about being called tall."

He grinned as he continued, "About Kyuubi being sealed inside me? And my father? Since I was 3."

They were all shocked. "How?" was the only word they got out.

"Let's start from left to right here, from being called a Demon to my face and my birthday not to mention the big ass seal on my stomach when I mould Chakra it was pretty easy to figure out and from their I looked in the mirror and saw the resemblance not to mention what kind of Father takes someone else's kid whilst not giving up his own."

"Now Jiji, I want my inheritance, this includes all scrolls, house and money because I'm actually tired of pretending to be a god forsaken idiot. It's only taken two years for them to almost kill me so I'm going to better protect myself."

He raised an eyebrow but nodded with one question "Since when can you mould chakra?"

"Somewhere around my 3rd birthday I was being chased by the biggest mob to date and I was sure I was going to die but for some reason I started to feel warm and running quicker; I paid no attention to it at the time. Later I discovered I unlocked and moulded my chakra towards my feet to help me run faster and boom."

"You know I can't adopt you right Naruto?" Mikoto said much to the shock of both Itachi and the Hokage.

"I know, a Jinchuriki from a clan would overpower said clan but also I get the feeling your husband wouldn't be too happy?"

She nodded, "Fugaku never like Minato or Kushina, he was a candidate for fourth Hokage along with Orochimaru; if I adopted you he would use you as a weapon but I can help you, whilst I can't make up for the years I wasn't a mother I can try to be there for the future." He smiled, that was all he wanted.

"Itachi."

"Yes Kaa-san."

"You're on Naruto's personal guard right?"

"Hai Kaa-san."

"You're to train him from now one, make sure he gets used to his Sharingan but don't use the Mangekyo speaking of which how do you have it?"

"Would you believe me if a couple hundred years ago Madara Uchiha was a Hyuga and disturbed Kyuubi's sleep begging for her to mutate his eyes? Well he did and with her sealed inside me combined with the feeling of betrayal I had earlier activated it.

Also I don't have the Dojutsu curse that the rest of the Uchiha have, nor do you or Itachi. She made a mistake when mutating his eyes or something and cursed the Dojutsu; the people who see a friend hurt or in danger become power hungry to help said friend. I don't have it because she removed it and she said something about a 1 in 100 chance of not having the curse in your eyes so congratulations. I'm not sure if you have any brothers or sisters Itachi so they might have it, sorry."

Itachi just shook his head and replied, "I have an adopted brother, of course he thinks he is real and I treat him like my real brother but he is my cousin. His parents died in the Kyuubi attack so mother took him in."

Naruto nodded and smiled at his mother, a true smile and couldn't help smile in return. "Anyway get him physically fit before taijutsu training; make sure he learns our style but also his father's which I'm sure is part of his inheritance. Teach him a few basic Jutsu for each Element and make sure he understands that the Sharingan is only a tool not a crutch; no son of mine is going to be dependant like that. Check if he is a Genjutsu type as well Itachi, if so I will leave that training up to you because I'm not that type of Shinobi and you are."

Itachi Nodded, all this time they didn't know that the Hokage had sent a shadow clone to his office except Naruto who caught the hand seal, it came back through the door with a scroll. Naruto blinked.

"Old man, I think I might of done something."

He raised an eyebrow and noticed his Sharingan was active by accident. "My Chakra control isn't the best at the moment due to my huge amount so I kept my Sharingan active to see if I can better it and I might have caught your hand seal for that jutsu. It feels weird, like I know it."

Hiruzen nodded sagely, "That's fine, you copied it with your Sharingan; one of the perks of it. I was going to give it to Itachi to teach you anyway with your high chakra capacity and all."

He nodded and turned off his Sharingan, "I don't like this, It will mean I copy from anyone and everyone; I don't want to copy from teammates and allies." Everyone present smiled, he was already getting the idea without them explaining it.

"That's my boy" Mikoto said in a proud voice, "Copying from allies without permission can be a pain but he gave you permission so don't worry."

Hiruzen was rather proud of the boy at the moment despite what had happened recently, he handed Naruto the scroll and explained that he needed to bite his thumb and wipe blood over the seal to open the scroll. It was his inheritance from his father and Kushina.

Opening the scroll the first thing that dropped out was a letter, he picked it up and began reading out loud.

_Naruto,_

_ My son, how I am sad whilst writing this letter. Your mother is currently in labour trying her best to bring you into this world whilst the Kyuubi no Kitsune is on a collision course with Konoha; The fox was sealed inside your mother but during the child birth someone attacked and ripped it out of the seal. Instead of running like it should have it started to attack which leads me to believe it was being controlled._

_I'm going to seal it into you._

_Ye so not getting father of the year award any time soon. (a few tear drops stained the paper here)_

_You may hate me but know that I love you. I leave to you several things, my house which is protected by so many seals it makes the Hokage's vault look like a draw with a lock for one; inside you will find my Jutsu library. Hiraishin and my Rasengan are hidden in there somewhere, I'm not making it easy for you. You will not grow up spoilt but on the plus side I did apply Resistance seals to you as you were just born and made them automatically adjust so they should be rather high at the moment. Ask the Hokage how to engage/disengage them._

_My bank account details are with the Hokage which should be Sarutobi at the moment, your godfather is Jiraiya of the Sennin, I leave one last thing to you my son. A summoning contract, the Crow contract. They are perfect messengers and are good at ambushing enemy. Sign it and when Jiraiya arrives (He should of been with you all along but let's be realistic here) sign the Gama contract and they will allow you to summon both as long as the bosses agree also kick your god father in the nuts for me._

_Love your horrible father who happens to be the most happy man in the world at the moment because you were just born_

_Minito Namikaze  
Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato_

Naruto smiled and laughed at his father antics even though he was about to die; before anyone could comment on the letter another one dropped out.

_Hi, me again._

_Just because I am finished leaving you stuff doesn't mean your mother hasn't left you anything. She is too weak to write you a letter at the moment so I'm sealing the stuff for her and writing this quickly._

_She left you 2 Chakra sabres that she had made with Uzu metal for you; No time to explain what Uzu metal is so ask the Hokage._

_In the scroll is a Kenjutsu style for duel sabres, if you need any help ask Kakashi Hatake; he was my student and had a Chakra sabre from his father known as "The White Fang". He might be rusty but it will help you learn._

_Once again we both love you and enjoy your life, your mother tells me to tell you to find a nice girl to settle down with and enjoy the pleasures of a family and she's sorry._

_Love your parents,  
Minito Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze_

Everyone was silent for a moment before Mikoto commented, "That's just like Minato, humour in the face of death." She smiled.

"Old man? How long am I in hospital for?"

"You're free to go, you were healed at a miraculous rate even for you so you're all healed."

"I want to check out my new house will you, Mikoto-Kaa and Itachi-Nii come with me?"

Mikoto hugged him into her chest and smiled at being called mother whilst Itachi kept his now Stoic demeanour but on the inside he was happy; finally a proper brother. He wasn't going to stop acting like a brother towards Sasuke because that was they were in his eyes but with Naruto it was actual blood.

All 3 nodded and he jumped out of bed not noticing he was only in his boxers. He heard snickering and saw Itachi in the corner and a red faced Mikoto. He looked down and saw he was in his boxers and just smacked his head. "Well this is awkward."

He just carried right on getting dressed not really caring he was too smart to be embarrassed by something as small as this. He went over to the scroll and looked in the slot named Keys and channelled a bit of chakra into it and out came a set of keys and a map to his new home.

"Hmm appears its behind the Hokage's monument in the forest away from town, that's good for me I do like some privacy."

Itachi nodded and grabbed his new little brother and mother and Shunshin'd to the top of the Hokage's monument and was joined a second later by Hiruzen. "Map says its protect by Genjutsu seals. Only I or he could find it unless you know where to go before hand." He walked off into the distance with them following him and carried on down a path into what looked like a cave. "This is a Genjutsu seal to look like a cave, whatever you do walked straight forward even if it's dark and you will arrive passed the seals." No-one could see but each nodded their heads and continued straight soon walking through what seemed like a dead end of the cave.

When they reached the end they come upon a wooden gate that appeared normal but was covered in seals and an 11ft high brick wall that looked like it was built yesterday. Naruto whistled. "Impressive gate." They nodded agreeing with him, he looked at the map for instructions and did as it said.

"I have to cut my hand on the gate and then apply chakra to the swirl by the gate to change its locking feature to my chakra signature."

They heard a click, and the gate opened revealing a rather well kept garden. "Well this is odd? Anyone been here?"

"None have been here since Minato, I didn't even know where it was."

He chuckled "He was a secretive bastard."

"Tell me about it. I wonder why the garden looks so kept? Probably got too lazy and invented some seal to preserve the garden in some way. I wonder if the training grounds are like that?"

"Let's hope so." Itachi said thinking about the fun he was going to have torturing his little brother.

Naruto shivered for some reason, he couldn't tell but he thought it was something to do with the smirk and gleam in Itachi's eyes. _'Oh boy, I'm screwed.'_

Exploring the rest of the house they noticed that it was all rather clean and well kept, it was a 2 story house but had several bedrooms, a living and dining area with an outside onsen for the summer and a downstairs bathroom. One of the bedrooms was converted to a small armoury. Naruto openly gawked at his new home, it was better than any he had lived in before. He smiled at the portrait in the hallway of a several months pregnant Kushina and Minato with his arm wrapped around her protectively.

The others came up behind him and smiled as well. They went outside to check the training grounds outback and found a large field that was covered with several dummies and logs, all with the same seals as before.

"Somehow I think I'm going to like it here."

Mikoto and Itachi smiled, it was getting pretty late now about 11 at night and after all the excitement today they were all pretty tired. "I think I'm going to crash on some bed upstairs, you're welcome to stay if you want."

"Sorry Sochi, I can't I need to get back to the house so Fugaku doesn't moan."

"Otouto, I have Anbu duty to finish. The Hokage has granted me leave starting tomorrow, I will be here with you to train you away from prying eyes and mother can check on us when she wants, same and the Hokage."

"Ok Nii-san" Naruto didn't notice Itachi's lips curve into a small smile and Mikoto openly smiled at the exchange, she knew how Itachi always wanted a little brother but she didn't want another child with Fugaku for him to turn into a weapon or a min-Fugaku which Sasuke was becoming. Their marriage was slowly falling apart, fair enough it was an arranged marriage to help the family become stronger and she was technically the clan head but didn't like the clan head business; she would take back the clan head seat one of these days and divorce that idiot.

"We'll be going then, get some sleep; Tomorrow is going to be fun." Itachi walked off with a small evil laugh whilst the others shuddered, that laugh meant pain as Naruto was going to find out tomorrow.

"Why do I suddenly feel the need to write a will?"

They both shook their heads, "No idea Sochi/Naruto."

Before they left Mikoto turned round and gave him a hug and said "I will give Itachi some cookies to give you tomorrow since I doubt you can cook and it will help tide you over till I come round in the evening helping you learn to cook."

"Hai Kaa-San."

"Good boy." She turned and left leaving a very tired Naruto who just walked upstairs and fell on his parents bed fast asleep all the while being watched over from above by smiling figures.

**In heaven?**

"Kushina, our son is finally happy."

"Baka, he was sad because of you!"

"Blame Madara-Teme."

She smacked him on the back of the head and smiled, her son had a mother and although it was not her it was her best friend who technically counted as his mother. It was enough to make her happy.

"I don't know how I feel about earlier on the mountain but I think he will get over it now, the question is will the villagers?"

"Nope."

**The next Day - 7:00**

Naruto was sleeping peacefully fully dressed after yesterday when he felt someone drop something on him and hit him in the stomach. He jumped up straight away gasping for air that was knocked out of his lungs.

He looked towards the attacker ready to strike back but calmed down once he saw the amused look of Itachi in Anbu gear without his mask.

"Hello Otouto."

"Hello Nii-san, what time is it?"

"7:00"

Naruto got wide eyes, "What in Kami's name made you wake me up at this time?"

Still amused he responded, "Well I thought I would let you lay in."

He got no response and Naruto just looked down at what hit him, it was a set of Chakra weights bands that went round his wrists and adjusted the weight depending on the amount of Chakra one puts through them. He raised an eyebrow. Seeing the unasked question, Itachi decided to elaborate.

"Just because you have had a resistance seal on you since birth is no reason to not try harder. Lesson one: There is always someone better than you so never stop training!"

He nodded and placed the weights on each wrist and leg. "Good now don't run chakra through them yet and follow me."

He nodded once again and followed him outback to a big tree. "Lesson two: Power is nothing without control, you have raw power with your amount of chakra but no control, learn control." Itachi seemed to grin.

"How?" His grin threatened to split his face at this point in time.

"Climb this tree without your hands."

Naruto stood there for a moment before thinking about what he was asked to do it was obviously a Chakra control exercise meant for larger Chakra users such as himself but he had to climb it without his hands and if it involved Chakra then he guessed it used Chakra to stick to the surface. Once asking Itachi if that was how it was done he smiled proud of his little brother; it seemed Genius ran in his mother's side of the family.

Naruto walked up to the tree and lay on the floor with his feet touching the tree, Itachi raised an eyebrow and watched his brother focus Chakra to his feet by using the Ram hand seal and step about a foot off the ground and asked Itachi to time him for 5 minutes. He nodded.

5 Minutes later Itachi called for him to stop and asked what he had just done. His response was "I focused Chakra to my feet to get a feel to how much it takes to stick to the tree for a period of time so when I go to try again it should let me get quite far up the tree." Itachi blinked a couple of times before walking up to the tree and banging his head muttering "Baka, Baka, Baka" over and over again. Naruto just laughed. He motioned for Naruto to continue what he was doing before and walked up to the tree before walking 3/4 up the tree with a wide eyed Itachi watching.

_'That shouldn't be possible for him with that much Chakra, damn when I did this it took 3 days to learn'_

"Well fuck."

"Naruto come down here."

Naruto walked over to his brother and asked what he wanted, "That Jutsu you copied yesterday was called Shadow Clone, it is a physical clone with a Chakra network and is very good for people with high amounts of chakra because they can train with them. The down side is that they dispel with one punch. Make as many as you can so I can see how many there are."

Inside his seal Hikari was just waking up and heard the conversation via their connection and laughed, this was going to be funny.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

The field was covered, actually covered in smoke and Itachi couldn't believe his eyes; there had to be hundreds. 2 words summed up his expression.

"Holy Shit!"

"What?"

"This is a Kinjutsu because the Chakra needed for it and you just made around 300 and are not winded at all?"

"I'm just special?"

"Everything they learn you learn however never dispel them all at once, you will get brain damage that not even Kyuubi can fix."

"Yes sir" He mock saluted.

"Get working, I want tree walking and water walking done by the end of the day, dispel 10 clones every 20 minutes to advance the clones; when complete come find me for water walking."

The clones went about their business whilst Itachi sat watching his little brothers army, he was so proud of him already. He would make him strong enough to survive the world.

40 minutes later and 260 clones left the original Naruto walked over to his brother, "Finished and I have 260 clones left."

"Follow me for water walking." He walked away to a small pond and watched his brother walk out onto the water.

"Water walking is a constant stream of chakra to your feet all the time but it has to be ready to change at a moment's notice if you are on a moving river."

Naruto nodded and asked his brother to stay there for a second, he agreed and watched as Naruto quickly activated his Sharingan and looked at his feet, smiled and deactivated it. He jumped on the water and fell in up to his shins. His brother was once again surprised and asked what he did this time.

"The Sharingan is a tool in a Ninjas arsenal, we use tools as and when we need them. I watched your chakra flow to your feet and adjusted it to my size and height to get a head start."

Itachi smiled his brother was going to go far. "create one clone and dispel it so the information is distributed to the rest and follow me, we need to talk."

Nodding he did as asked and then followed his brother into the house, "What type of ninja do you want to be?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, he was smart but something like this escaped him. Itachi answered the eyebrow "There are different type of ninja. Examples are Ninjutsu specialists or Taijutsu specialists and sometimes even Genjutsu specialists. Your father was a Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu specialist, you will be learning Fuinjutsu sometime so don't worry."

Naruto nodded about to answer when his eyes glazed over and heard a voice in his head _**'Naruto, It's Hikari don't talk out loud just think.'**_

_'Sup?'_

_**'Chose Genjutsu and Ninjutsu as primary with Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu as secondary'**_

_'Why?'_

_**'I'm a Fox, we are naturally good at Genjutsu and I gave you a tiny present when you were knocked out yesterday, call it a sorry for your life so far'**_

_'What kind of present?'_

_**'The kind that will make you exceptional at Genjutsu even though you have Kage level reserves, although you have to use your eyes; if you get used to using them you should be able to cast them without your sharingan also Ninjutsu because let's face it you're a Juggernaut with your reserves which will only grow with time.'**_

_'Fine'_

He looked at a worried Itachi and spoke "Sorry Kyuubi was speaking to me"

"It's ok what did she say?"

"She said that she gave me a gift as a sorry for my life so far. I should be a great Genjutsu user with the Sharingan and eventually without but she told me to focus on Ninjutsu and Genjutsu but also on Taijutsu just not as much as the first two? I kind of like the idea of being a well rounded Shinobi like this."

Itachi dumbly nodded with a shiver of excitement, his little broth the next Genjutsu prodigy after him but also the reserves to blatantly spam Ninjutsu all day long, oh his enemies were screwed.

"The reason I have you practising Chakra control so early is because the weights, I don't want you trying to put a little Chakra in and end up wearing two tonnes, that wouldn't be funny. Your clones are going to practise Chakra control for the rest of the day and this will happen for the next month just to get your control up to par but whilst they do that you're going to work out to get your body ready for Taijutsu.

Ohh Lesson number 3: Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are useless unless you have the body to dodge and pursue enemies which is where practising Taijutsu comes in."

Naruto nodded and Itachi pulled out a scroll with his training regime and smiled evilly. It read:

_5:00 - 6:00 AM - Wake up, shower & breakfast_

_6:00 - 7:00 AM - Warm up laps around the compound/ Send out 300 clones for Chakra control_

_7:00 - 12:00 PM - Physical work out (250 Pushups, Situps, Crunches and 5 laps round the compound)_

_Repeat 7 - 12 until time is up_

_12:00 PM - 1:00 PM - Lunch time, No RAMEN!_

_1:00 PM - 3:00 PM - Strategy games such as Shougi with Brother and reading history books where said strategies were implemented and how they worked and if they were effective at the time for the situation._

_3:00 PM - 5:00 PM Cooking class with Kaa-San_

_5:00 PM - Dispel clones_

_5:00 PM - 6:00 PM - Dinner_

_6:00 PM - 9:00 PM relax and or sleep depending on how tired you are._

He looked up from the scroll and saw an evil gleam in his eye. "Has anyone ever told you that when you are about to train me you get an evil gleam in your eye that screams torture?"

"Nope"

"Well you do."

"Kay well leave your clones working, we are going to get rid of the god awful jumpsuit of yours and get you some real clothes." Itachi pulled out a scroll and unsealed his mask and placed it on his head.

"You came dressed in Anbu gear to take me clothes shopping? That's pretty smart."

"You aren't the only genius around here."

"Wise ass" he muttered only to hear a snort of amusement from his brother as they left the compound and started towards town, it was early. Around 8:30 and Shinobi and Civilian alike were just starting to wake. They wouldn't openly glare at him because of the Anbu with him but they had heard rumours stating that he had been killed yesterday by being chucked off the Hokage monument.

Walking into a Shinobi only store with Itachi in his Anbu gear the shop owner greeted them, "Ah Crow-San, Hokage-Sama said you would be coming round today sometime. I take it that you are here for this young man?"

Crow nodded and responded in a monotone voice of his Anbu counterpart "Yes, Naruto needs some new clothes, maybe a few sets of Kunai and Shuriken as well."

"Well knock yourselves out, we aren't that busy in the morning so there shouldn't be any "judgemental" Shinobi around" he winked at Naruto and used Air quotes for the word Judgemental.

Naruto smiled and nodded whilst walking into the Shinobi clothing sector. He came back 5 minutes later wearing White/Baugh trousers with a kunai pouch on his right leg and a standard issue hip pouch whilst wearing a mesh tank top with a black zip up hoodie with orange strips going down the arms. All in all he looked like a 5 year old Minato.

He had 5 sets of these clothes not including the hoodie, he had 3 sets of them. He picked up a set of Kunai and Shuriken with a sealing scroll and went to the checkout. When it came out at a set price he went to pay and the man said "No need, the Hokage put it on his tab." He nodded in acceptance and made a mental note to thank the old man later.

They spent the rest of the day practising Chakra control and kunai throwing. Itachi left again in the evening but not without leaving him a bowl of cookies from their mother obviously with one missing.


	3. Chapter 3 - training

_'Thinking'_

**"Biju/Summon talk"**

_**'Biju/Summon think'**_

**"Jutsu"**

Naruto was quite content with his new life within the past few days, he had family, he had met the Kyuubi and was on relatively good terms with her well good terms as you can get with a giant fox stuck in your gut and he got to spend time with his older brother but to top it all off he was finally learning right, like he should of been from an early age.

He was currently having a rather nice dream about ramen, yes although he acted like an idiot with a ramen addiction he actually liked the food just not all the time but it was one of his favourite foods considering with the Civilians not allowing him to shop at their establishments that he couldn't taste variety.

His dream was suddenly called to a halt when he felt someone enter his bedroom, he reacted on his newly found instincts that were bashed into his skull by Itachi and using his right hand he grabbed the persons wrists whilst with the left hand grabbed a Kunai that he now slept with and poised to strike the intruders throat with the Kunai. He stopped an inch from the person to note an amused look on his older brothers face.

"GAH Itachi!"

Taking a note out of his younger brothers book he replied simply "Sup?"

"Goddamn, I could have hurt you."

A snort from Itachi was all he got in reply showing how little he knew.

For the past two weeks Itachi had been training Naruto, he kept the training schedule the same but allotted a small period of time to teach him Henge so he could buy produce from Civilian shops without being chucked out of overpriced, of course the stupid Civilians couldn't tell the difference but the Ninja gave him some rather amused looks of respect for being able to use Henge at his age.

Naruto soon learned that Itachi was a nice person but cold to people he didn't know or if he was on a mission, to his family however he would protect them to the best of his ability. Naruto had come to respect that about the older boy.

Mikoto came round every day and helped him learn how to cook and like everything else he took to it rather quickly, learning all the basics of cooking and a balanced diet for growth which was also important towards his Taijutsu training.

She had stayed at his house for a full day watching her new found son train and she couldn't be more proud, not only did he understand what she and Itachi were trying to say about Ninja who specialize but also understood that his Sharingan did not mean instant victory like most of her clan came to think, no he practiced whatever he learnt.

Naruto soon found that he enjoyed life more than before, his body was quickly becoming quite fit for his age and if he took after his father which it was quite clear that he did then it would mean that the hidden leaf village would soon have another speed demon on their hands.

She was currently watching her son meditate to calm down after a stressful day of training, everyone had a way to keep stress to a minimum within the Shinobi careers, Kakashi had his porn book, Gai had his patented "Flames of youth", Asuma and Hiruzen smokes and she doted on her family as much as possible. She just had an idea about how he could keep stress to a minimum and smirked whilst calling her eldest over to speak to her.

"Itachi, what do you think of Naruto taking up pranking?"

"Say what?"

"Well Kushina and Minato were both pranksters and I think it would be good for him to train in stealth early on, not to mention that it would help him have an outlet against the village whilst being constructive and advancing his training."

"I think it's a good idea as long as his Orange jumpsuit comes back out for his pranks, if you can hide in that thing then you can hide anywhere."

"Agreed. He will prank people on his time off."

"Do you think we should tell the Hokage?"

"..."

"..."

"Nah, I'm sure he will find out on his own." they both looked at each other and smirked before calling Naruto over to explain the situation.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to train my stealth by pranking people? Wearing my Orange jumpsuit."

They both nodded and pretty much instantly regret it because he had a smirk that sent chills up their spines and heard an evil laugh with the sound of thunder behind him.

They both had the same thoughts _'What have we unleashed?'_

They looked to each other and shrugged before going home and to bed whilst Naruto planned his first prank. A few days later they were all called into the Hokage's office and noticed the Anbu guards were struggling to keep in their laughter. The third Hokage was sat behind his desk in his battle armour.

He smiled his grandfatherly smile and welcomed them, "what can we do for you today Hokage-Sama?"

"Well you see, I seem to be having an issue with my Hokage robes and I thought you could shed some light onto this issue and how it occurred?"

They both nodded before he got up from his desk and led them to the cupboard in the corner of the room, opening the cupboard you could clearly see his normal Hokage rob and hat except they were dyed Neon Orange.

Instantly they burst out laughing, which happened to continue for another 5 minutes before they settled enough to talk to the Hokage.

"My bad?" Itachi said.

"Your bad?"

"Kind of."

"How so?"

Shifting slightly on the spot he sighed, "We wanted Naruto to train in stealth so we told him to go pranking people in his Orange Jumpsuit without getting caught. Apparently you're his first victim."

"Do you have any idea what you've unleashed? He is exactly like Minato and Kushina when it comes to this! He won't ever stop! Oh the paper work."

Both snuck away whilst his was crying anime tears with a sweat drop on the back of their heads.

Pranks such as this continued for the rest of his training, 2 weeks later he had setup his title of Prankster from hell.

At the end of his 1 month Physical training they stopped for a break whilst discussing what was going to happen next, "Your physical training is up for the moment but that doesn't mean you stop. you will increase your warm up by double with the now chakra weights since your control is decent enough to use them without wearing 2 tonnes instantly."

Naruto groaned. If his physical training was up then what was he going to be doing now, upon voicing his question Itachi smiled and said that he was going to teach him a few basic Jutsu from each element but went into explaining elements.

"Elemental Jutsu is a Jutsu that is aligned to an element allowing a person to use it easier, an example of this is most Uchiha have a fire element which makes it easier to use the great fireball as a right of passage for people within the clan.

Some people have one or two elemental natures, sometimes if you're lucky you get 3 but I doubt that will happen since it's like a 1 in 1000 chance."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this as if to say "Really?"

"Before we start, tell me what is the difference between learning a Jutsu and mastering one?"

Naruto took a moment to think, learning a Jutsu was obviously learning the hand seals related to said Jutsu and learning how to mould the chakra for it so mastering the Jutsu should have been one step above that. He voiced his confusing to his older brother who smiled.

"Learning a Jutsu is how to perform the Jutsu however on a battlefield if 2 people use the same Jutsu with 1 of them mastering it to the point of not needing all the hand seals for the Jutsu then who would win?"

"The master."

"Good, so I will show you 1 Jutsu today and you will spend the next week with your shadow clones mastering it to the point that you need less hand seals, to do this you will need to use the Jutsu hundreds of times and then feel how the Chakra is moulded within yourself. Once you know how to mould the Chakra with hand seals cut one seal down and continue until you get to the end of the week and then show me your progress ok?" Naruto smiled and nodded happily.

Itachi started him on his first Katon Jutsu, "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"** a simple C rank Jutsu where the user gathers Chakra in his/her lungs and sprays it out of their mouths in either a fireball or a constant stream or fire.

And so the week passed with Naruto constantly spamming the C ranked Jutsu, this not only helped him master the Jutsu to a higher degree than normally but they found out that his Jutsu was stronger than normal which indicated a strong fire nature. Naruto forcefully expanded his Chakra reserves as well due to falling to Chakra exhaustion nightly, the good thing about housing Kyuubi was that his Chakra recovered quickly and allowed him to get up the next day and do the same.

It came to the end of the week and Naruto was training around 8 hours a day with 200 clones, he dropped back from 300 because he wanted more Chakra to be distributed to each clone, it was safe to say that Naruto had firmly mastered this Jutsu to a extreme degree. Itachi and his mother were sitting on the ground watching him and called him over.

"Naruto you spent the past week training with 200 clones on this Jutsu tell me, how far have you come."

Naruto smiled and explained, "I got it down from 7 hand seals to 2 but for some reason I couldn't get passed the last one."

Both older Uchiha's smiled at him a smile that was full of pride, Mikoto chose to explain, "Naruto you will never be able to get to the last seal, no one can unless they have an incredibly high affinity for fire as is the same for any other Jutsu. You have mastered this Jutsu so show us how good it is."

Naruto smiled and ran over to the dummy that was 25ft away from his family, he didn't want them getting hurt obviously and made two hand seals and took a deep breath. Exploding from his mouth was a fireball that looked like a miniature sun, 13ft wide.

The dummy never stood a chance.

He turned round to see his mother and brother clapping and couldn't help but smile at them. He had worked hard for this and his determination had paid off.

"Well done Otouto, I'm proud of you."

"Arigato Nii-san"

"And what more is that you've just broken a record previously held by me. That Jutsu is a rite of passage within the Uchiha clan, I was the youngest to learn it ever at 7 years old. You beat it and now hold the record, congratulations."

Mikoto was watching the exchange with pride in her eyes, although she wasn't sure if anyone would ever know that he was her son until he felt ready to tell the world, she was proud of him.

This is how the next two months went, he learnt 4 other Jutsu within that time and mastered 2 of them to the same degree except his lightning Jutsu. His lightning Jutsu was incredibly strong which led them to believe that he had a primary lightning affinity which a secondary wind and fire all of which were incredibly strong offensive elements but he lacked a defensive element. This didn't stop him from learning any defensive techniques with the sharingan and then practising them still, an example of an earth technique that he learnt was quite simply **"Doton: Doryūheki" **Which was a standard earth wall that was pushed up from within the air with the user slamming his hands into the ground. This is a B class Jutsu so no matter what it took a considerable chunk of Chakra for anyone to perform this but for someone aligned to a different affinity let alone the opposite of Doton then it would easily eat twice as much Chakra.

Naruto continued with this technique with 200 shadow clones for 2 weeks instead of 1 and eventually got it down to the point where he could use it with the normal chakra consumption rate but had to use the full amount of seals necessary.

He also learnt a Water jutsu that required a nearby water source to envelope the user in a barrier of water to protect against a Fire technique, the more chakra you pump into it the more water is used thus providing a decent defence for most fire techniques.

Naruto kept up his Physical training as well and Itachi finally decided he was fit enough to learn some of the Uchiha clans fighting style known as the interceptor fist which was designed based around the Sharingan and its predictive abilities.

Itachi also explained that the Interceptor fist was also designed to train a Sharingan users eyesight to advance their Sharingan anywhere from 1 to 3 Tomoe which naturally made Naruto happy because although he had his Sharingan activated he still only had 2 Tomoe in each eye and was hoping to get to the third Tomoe sometime next year by the time he started the academy.

Itachi explained that even though there mother was a retired Jonin she was quite famous within Konoha and the resounding nations for her use of Genjutsu with the Interceptor fist allowing her to quickly end her opponents.

Because she was a retired Jonin she wasn't allowed to teach Shinobi but Naruto was a Civilian so she had until he graduated to get him ready with her style.

They began by going through the styles basics, footing, movement and how the style was supposed to be used. The enemy was to attack first and you were to respond quickly thanks to the Sharingan and quickly disable them.

Naruto clearly stated that he didn't want to use clones to boost his Taijutsu prowess with this style because although they could use muscle memory to advance quickly he wanted to learn his family styles without what he considered cheating.

A week later he had the basics down, he could stand and fight at a basic level of a newly graduated Uchiha Genin which was something for his age, he practised for hours on end only using Shadow clones when he finally got the Katas down himself so it wasn't cheating when learning but keeping his skills fresh.

He found the work gruelling and when he almost gave up he continued with the thought of getting better to protect his precious people. He would not give up, not again.

Itachi and Mikoto were both watching him as per usual and having a small discussion about him.

"I swear Genius runs in your side of the family Kaa-san."

"Yes well, he has his father as well who was a Genius so I suppose it's only natural."

"I would label him a prodigy at the rate he learns but we both know he wouldn't like to be labelled as such."

"Hmm what do you think of his Taijutsu?"

"I think he has learnt as much as possible until he grows taller, we forget his is only 5 so he isn't tall enough for the more advance Katas."

"Genjutsu then?"

"Yes, I think we will work on his Genjutsu and Chakra control until he is about 8. That should allow enough time for him to grow into a healthy boy with a decent body for necessary for Taijutsu."

"Agreed."

"Naruto get over here" Itachi shouted

He walked over taking a drink from a canteen full of water and looked at them.

"We have decided that until you are older, around 8 or so your body will not be able to advance within the Uchiha Taijutsu style so we will work for the next 3 years purely on Chakra control and Genjutsu. Who knows maybe we can look at the theory behind Jutsu creation to give you something to do in your spare time."

"Ok, I understand."

"Ok then but first we need to see the Hokage about a training partner for Genjutsu."

Mikoto and Naruto looked at him like he grew a second head.

Sometime later Naruto, Mikoto and Itachi were in the office of the Hokage, "Ah Itachi, how're you today?"

"I'm doing good sir."

"Good, good." He said whilst placing a silencing barrier around the room.

"Itachi please report to me what has happened in the last 3 months of Naruto's training."

"For the first month he learnt what physical exercise meant in every meaning of the word, he still continues these exercises daily with added weights; we never got round to disabling his resistance seals, we were meant to ask you that today."

"Ah yes, I was wondering when you were going to ask, simply focus your chakra on your seal in your stomach and do the Genjutsu release to disable them, to re-enable them you have to focus the chakra again and say what level you want."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "In the next 2 months I taught him 5 Ninjutsu, 1 for each element. It seems that he has a Lightning as primary with wind and fire as secondary. Each Jutsu except ones that weren't of his element have been mastered to use less hand seals. The Doton and Suiton both have been mastered to a degree where they take only take the normal amount of Chakra but the full amount of hand seals.

He has learnt the basics of the Uchiha Taijutsu style but can't learn anymore until he grows taller which is why we are here. Turns out Kyuubi gave him a gift and apparently he is going to be a great Genjutsu master someday with his eyes so we need a Genjutsu master to give him tips etc for help; I was thinking of Kurenai, she is a Chunin right?"

He nodded in understanding, "Yes, I will call her right away to help but understand if she doesn't agree to keep it secret then she won't be helping."

"Understood."

"Anbu, find me Kurenai Yuhi and bring her here."

5 Minutes later and in walked a 5ft 2, 13 year old version of Kurenai Yuhi, dress and all. "Ahh Kurenai-Chan, thank you for coming."

She walked in nervously whilst eyeing the people in the room, she knew the little boy; of course who didn't know him and she knew Itachi, the prodigy of prodigies but didn't know the woman.

"Kurenai, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha."

"Hello."

"We were wondering if you would like to take part in training a budding Genjutsu master for the next 3 years, of course it would be in the village and it would be secretive and what not so whatever happens is an S class secret between you, them and me. Understand?"

"Hai Hokage-Sama, I would love to help another Genjutsu user, who is it?"

He smirked in amusement as Naruto stepped forward and waved in a Kakashi like manner, "Sup?"

"Is this a joke?"

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know but not a 5 year old."

"This 5 year old will be better than you in Genjutsu by the time he is your age."

Her mouth fell open, how was that possible? She worked relentlessly on her Chakra control.

"How is that possible, I worked for years to get the control necessary for Genjutsu?"

"Shadow clones."

"What?"

"Oh never mind it was classified as a Kinjutsu so I guess you wouldn't know of it. Let's just say my furry little friend gave me a present."

She looked at him blankly, she didn't know of the Kyuubi because she actually followed the rules but she still heard the whispers behind the boys back. She heard how he was tossed off the Hokage mountain 3 almost 4 months back and disappeared from public light. The Civilians were convinced he was either dead or hospitalized in a Coma but the Shinobi knew better, they knew he was biding his time except for those god forsaken pranks that never led back to him.

"Fine."

"Please meet back here in 2 hours with a bag packed with Shinobi gear and clothes for at least a month; you're staying at my new place to help train me. Sorry if you don't like it but you will change your mind later." He said with a knowing smirk.

She nodded and Shunshin'd away. Naruto raised an eyebrow "Ok, next new Jutsu to learn and master is the magical ninja teleportation Jutsu." Naruto said with barely restrained glee.

Everyone in the room gave a soft laugh but they could understand, it was a really useful Jutsu and who ever made it should be praised as highly as the Log.

**2 hours later**

Kurenai arrived via Shunshin with a couple of minutes to spare and noticed everyone was still there, "Alright, I'm back now what?"

"We go to your new home for what maybe the next 3 years. Don't worry it had allot of privacy for training which is why we need you to live there with me; I can take care of myself if that is what you're worried about. I cook, clean and tidy up after myself and have for the past 3 months so I won't get in your way."

She nodded, in truth that was exactly what she was worried about; she didn't care about training the boy to be honest if he was going to be as big as they said then he would get trained but she didn't want to act like a paternal figure to some 5 year old.

Before leaving Naruto turned round to the Hokage and gave a little wave, "see you in a few weeks old man." Itachi grabbed Naruto whilst Mikoto grabbed Kurenai and Shunshin'd to the gate of his house. They went through the process of unlocking it and locking it again, Kurenai was amazed at the seals present on the gate and wasn't entirely sure of what to expect.

Walking through the gate she openly gaped at the house and the surrounding area, "Kurenai I will show you to your room and then we can have a nice long chat about some secrets that must remain secret but you will know them because you need to."

"Understood."

Kurenai followed Naruto upstairs and showed her to the room across from his, she walked past the family portrait and raised an eyebrow at the picture of the fourth Hokage and some woman.

"Here we go, join us downstairs in a couple of minutes and we will explain several things and give you a tour of the house."

She nodded and proceeded to unpack he stuff whilst Naruto walked downstairs. 5 minutes later she joined them. "Now I know you want some answers so why don't you ask some questions?"

"Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha."

Her jaw dropped again, this was the son of the fourth Hokage and was part Uchiha; she was starting to see why he was going to be talented.

"Why do people call you a demon on the streets?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "5 years ago my father defeated the Kyuubi and sealed it inside me, I am a prison and she is the inmate but they can't seem to understand."

"Well that's... wait did you say she?"

He nodded and she thrust her fists in the air screaming girl power, Mikoto smirked.

"Any other questions?"

"Who is your mother?"

"Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha."

She stared at him for a moment trying to figure out how that was possible, 5 minutes late she gave up and asked.

"My mother had the Kyuubi in her before me but her seal was rushed and thus made her barren, Mikoto provided an egg which my parents used and her I am."

"Does that mean you will have the Sharingan?"

"Already do."

He smirked at her and his blue eyes faded into crimson red with 2 Tomoe in each, she would soon have to pick her jaw off the floor again. "That has to be some kind of record for gaining the Sharingan?"

"Don't know, got it 3 months ago."

"Why do you want trained in Genjutsu?"

"With me having the Kyuubi in me I have allot of chakra and I mean allot, it will only increase in time. However Kyuubi felt bad for my life for the first 5 years since I had beatings etc so she gave me a little gift; apparently I will be a supreme Genjutsu user with enough Chakra to spam high level Ninjutsu all day long. I don't need trained in Genjutsu at the moment just how to break them and maybe some help with Chakra control or a spar with Genjutsu every now and then because all my Genjutsu will be eye based at the moment until I get better at them."

She nodded dumbly, she felt kind of cheated since he was apparently given a gift by Kyuubi but she understood, Ninja use everything at their disposal.

"You understand that everything you heard today and from now on in this house is an S rank secret? Add to that the fact that my lineage is a SS rank secret, if you tell anyone except the Hokage that you are training me or what in you will be executed. Please don't, you're too pretty to be beheaded."

She blushed whilst both Mikoto and Itachi raised an eyebrow at their son/brother, he was going to be trouble later down the line.

"Fine."

"This house is protected by seals for privacy, they were made by my father. The house itself has several bedrooms, bathrooms' an outside Onsen, training grounds that repair themselves once again due to seals, a library that I'm not allowed to enter until I'm older apparently and an armoury. Feel free to look in the Library but nothing you take leaves this house. I mean that, we have space to practise if you take anything but it doesn't leave this house under any circumstances, not even the Hokage is allowed to take things from the Library outside.

Anything really important will have a blood seal on which you can't open so don't try."

"Understood."

"Ok then rest for tomorrow we start training."

She nodded and headed off towards the Onsen to relax whilst the others continued to talk.


	4. Chapter 4 - The massacre

_'Thinking'_

**"Biju/Summon talk"**

_**'Biju/Summon think'**_

**"Jutsu"**

**Magical time skip: 3 years (Inbound flashbacks)**

3 years have passed since Naruto started training with Genjutsu and what a 3 years they have been, he lived up to his name of a prodigy multiple times but after explaining how he didn't want to be named a prodigy because things get handed to them Kurenai came to respect him a little bit more.

He picked up Genjutsu like a fish to water, with his massive reserves he could break almost any Genjutsu and was currently looking for a way to use Genjutsu without his eyes. Why rely on something if you're a ninja? His brother and mother always told him that good Ninja always have a backup plan and always have more than one way to get something done.

Naruto quickly took to this philosophy even though he wasn't a ninja yet and made several rules that dictated his ninja way of life. These rules would help complete the mission whilst saving his comrades lives in the field.

It only took half a year to become proficient enough to break out of almost all of Kurenai's Genjutsu and although he could break them with his Sharingan he understood that it was a tool to be used as a last resort; he couldn't let the village know about it yet.

After the first half of a year together it came time for Naruto's birthday again, he stayed inside his house of course and a few people came round, Kurenai, Mikoto, Itachi, Kakashi, Yugao, Genma and the third Hokage. All of these people he knew he could trust with his life and has done on several occasions, especially the Anbu that were with him; he knew they were assigned as his personal guards for the first 5 years of his life.

***Flash back***

Naruto just finished some warm down exercises from his daily training, "half a year" he mused.

"Half a year since Kurenai came into my life, it might of been rough at the start but it got better and my respect of her has only gone up since I've seen how proficient she is with Genjutsu."

He grabbed a towel that was on the ground and wiped the sweat off his face whilst walking into the house, instantly he was on guard. Something was wrong here but he couldn't tell what.

He slowly moved his hand down to his Kunai pouch and got a Kunai ready whilst continuing to walk towards his living room, as soon as he entered he threw the kunai at break neck speed and indented it within the walls hearing a yelp.

He was about to go and see who it was but the lights turned on all of a sudden, he was blinded and heard them shouting "Surprise!" Then it dawned on him; Today was his birthday, October 10th, he was 6 today. He smiled at them but turned his head to the side and saw where his Kunai had landed.

In the wall was a Kunai but on the Kunai was an orange book and below it was an Adult Kakashi crying about his precious dying. Naruto sweat dropped and said sorry. He knew how Kakashi loved that book.

His mother and brother walked over and hugged him first then Kurenai and Yugao both gave him a kiss on each cheek which caused him to blush like a tomato and everyone else laugh.

"Happy birthday Naruto!"

"Thank you."

They all went to open his presents and for the first time in a long time he felt like a normal boy who had a family, maybe slightly weird family but family none the less.

He first opened Itachi's present and found it to be a scroll which was captioned "Magical Ninja teleportation Jutsu." Itachi smirked at his little brothers wide eyes, it was no secret how much he wanted to learn that Jutsu; it was just so useful.

He thanked his brother profusely.

Kurenai gave him a scroll of her personal Genjutsu that she had created when she was younger, **"****Magen: Jubaku Satsu". **He smiled at his friend/teacher, he hadn't expected her to teach him her own Genjutsu.

Kakashi was next and gave him a little package that looked like a book, Kakashi didn't feel all the KI coming off of every woman in the room as Naruto unwrapped the book.

"A tale of an utterly Gutsy Ninja?"

"It was the book that you were named after, your god father Jiraiya wrote it."

"Remind me to kick him in the balls for not being here." Every male winced slightly as Kurenai patted him on the head, it seemed like she was having a slightly bad affect on him.

Mikoto gave him a basic fire jutsu that shot several small fireballs out of a person's mouth at a target. Genma gave him one of his dads 3 pronged Kunai and explained that it was given to him by his father and he was sure that he would want him to have it.

Yugao gave him a book on how to keep his Chakra sabres clean and maintained and promised him a spar when he started learning, the third Hokage went last and gave him 2 books, 1 on Jutsu creation and 1 on the more advanced basics of Fuinjutsu.

He smiled and hugged his surrogate grandfather figure. The night went on and everyone had a great time, all were invited to stay the night but everyone declined saying they had work in the morning. Naruto nodded and allowed them to leave but not before thanking each of them again.

***Flash back end***

It would be another two months until the academy started, although he continued his Genjutsu training he made an extra 20 clones everyday to practise his new ninja magic teleportation jutsu which he soon found out was called a Shunshin or body flicker Jutsu. He once again showed them his Genius and had it down within the first day but kept practising it, he felt that he could go fast and further the more he practised.

After 2 weeks nonstop practise with his clones he found out something weird, when he would flicker away there would be a bolt of lightning strike off his body, he soon found out that he was using an elemental body flicker on instinct which to him was amazing considering he hadn't learned to properly transform his chakra into elemental chakra yet, he was too young still; he summarised that it was because he had such a high affinity to lightning that he could almost do it naturally and that learning his first Raiton Jutsu was enough to learn the basics of Nature transformation.

He also practised the Genjutsu Kurenai gave him and for the life of him he couldn't do it without his eyes, it really hurt his pride knowing that although he would be great at Genjutsu he would never be able to use Genjutsu without his eyes properly.

He knew that Genjutsu took control simply because the chakra had to invade a person's chakra system and mould it a certain way to get the effects that he/she wanted. Deciding he would put it away until he had better chakra control which would most likely be when he was a Genin with his shadow clones working every day.

He would read his Jutsu creation book every day, he enjoyed reading about it and one day hoped to be able to create his own Jutsu, there was even a bit about Genjutsu creation in there.

He read and re-read that chapter of the book several times before an idea hit him, he may not be able to use Genjutsu without eyesight but what would happen if he used Genjutsu without control. What would happen if he flooded someone else's body with his chakra, so much chakra that they couldn't move because of it and if they couldn't move then they couldn't break it? Even if they could move he doubted they could release it because the Genjutsu release method needs a high chakra level that the Chakra that was introduced to his/her system and even if they could move it would still slow down their movements.

He smiled at this thought, he could create a Nin-Genjutsu hybrid such as this for people who had such a high level of chakra that they would never be able to use Genjutsu effectively; this could be a start of a revolutionary break through with Genjutsu.

He immediately sent out 500 clones to work on it and 6 weeks later he had it down so he could use it to an efficient level, he was so proud of himself and kept it secret from everyone until he asked Kurenai, Itachi and Mikoto to come with him to the Hokage's office. They obviously agreed because when he dragged them there they knew it was important.

Naruto was happy as he could be at the moment and the others didn't understand why, maybe it was the academy starting tomorrow. Hikari was sitting inside the seal by the lake watching through her containers eyes and was quite happy with what he had done, she saw potential for this Jutsu against any Uchiha he ever had to fight and was glad he made this early on, if his Chakra levels increased then this would help him against Madara when the time came for them to eventually fight.

Barging through the door Naruto had a smile on his face and the Anbu guards did nothing since they all had outstanding orders to let him through at all times.

"Hello Naruto-Kun, why are you so happy?"

"I created a new Jutsu!"

Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow at this and wondered what the little Genius had made, especially Kakashi, Yugao and Genma who were hiding on the walls as his Anbu guards.

"Well I have some free time why don't you show me? Maybe I can bring my Anbu guards with me since you know them anyway."

"Ye old man let's go!" He grabbed the old man's hand and Shunshin'd them to his personal training field and the others soon followed knowing exactly where to go. The Hokage groaned, he wasn't used to being the one to be Shunshin'd it was usually the other way around.

Everyone arrived seconds after them and Naruto asked for a volunteer, the Hokage said he would do it since if it was anything deadly he had best chance to get out of it without any pain; Naruto waved their concern off explaining it was a Genjutsu.

Naruto ran through 27 hand seals and said **"Ninpou: ****Kemono no shin'nyū****" **

Everyone looked expectantly at the Hokage but nothing happened, the Hokage went to ask what was meant to happen but he found he couldn't move his body except his eyes.

Everyone stood for about a minute before Kurenai asked what happened, Naruto replied "I was looking for a way to be able to use Genjutsu with my huge chakra reserves and found one."

"How?"

"When looking through the Jutsu creation book I got for my birthday I found a Genjutsu section and happily read it. I remembered the explanation from Kurenai and Itachi about how Genjutsu took control to invade someone else's chakra system and manipulate it to make them see what they want them to see.

I took this a step further, I figured that if anyone has such chakra as me without the control needed then we should still be able to invade someone else's chakra system but not control it, this is the finished product. I invade someone's chakra system with so much chakra that they are paralysed and even if by some miracle that they can move they won't be able to break it due to the amount of Chakra in their system."

He stopped the flow of chakra to the Hokage's system as he fell to the ground panting, "Damn that is deadly, how much chakra did you put in my system?"

"About 50 **Kage Bunshin's** worth"

"I'm labelling that an A-ranked Kinjutsu due to the Chakra useage. I'm guessing you can put more chakra into it as well?"

He nodded, "That was the minimum amount of chakra for it to work."

They were all shocked, "Also it wasn't purely Genjutsu, it's a Nin-Genjutsu hybrid."

"Why?"

"Urm ok, Kaa-san, Nii-san, don't take this the wrong way but it kind of has a secondary affect of making a Dojutsu useless whilst a person is under the jutsu."

They both looked at each other before asking in unison "How?"

Naruto sighed, "It invades the chakra network, even if you have a Sharingan you can't dispel it because of the amount of Chakra it uses. It's the same aspect of the Nidiame's Bringer of darkness Genjutsu except mine can use more Chakra."

Everyone was amazed by this and Naruto just smiled at his creation, he accidently created a Sharingan proof Genjutsu that can be used against them. Everyone left the training ground but Naruto gave a copy of his new Genjutsu to the Sandiame to add to the Forbidden scroll even if someone somehow managed to copy the hand seals they couldn't use it due to the amount of chakra needed so he was fine.

The next morning Naruto woke up a couple hours early like always and done his morning regime, today the academy started and he was going to meet his brother and his cousin walking towards the academy under the guise of being his brother charge and walk to the academy together.

All was going well until they actually met, Naruto had never met Sasuke before and his mother and brother asked him to look after him in the academy and maybe try to stop him being so arrogant. He asked why he was arrogant and they responded saying that her husband wanted a weapon that acted like an Uchiha, he thought Itachi failed as a weapon so he was trying to mould his cousin into one.

Itachi openly snorted at that, his cousin had skills sure but he was nowhere near Naruto's level and Sasuke was training at the age of 4 before Naruto. It was safe to say that he would have his step fathers "holier-than-thou" attitude and was probably already falling for the Uchiha curse and doesn't realise it.

According to Itachi he hadn't activate his Sharingan either which was slightly disappointing. By the time Naruto entered the academy his weights were around 20 kilograms a piece except his wrists were set to 25 for hand seal training.

Walking up to Itachi and Sasuke who seemed to be waiting for him he waved hello and saw his brother smile whilst his cousin scowled, "What kept you Dobe?" Naruto inwardly growled not wanting to start something and just ignored it, "Itachi, thank you for waiting for me. I'm sorry I took so long but on the way here I met Kakashi and he took me for a tour on the road to life, unfortunately we got lost together and had to find our way back."

Itachi fell mid step mumbling something about Kakashi being a bad influence and how he was going to hide his Icha Icha books. Across town Kakashi felt a shiver go down his spine, "I feel a disturbance in the force, must be Naruto getting me in trouble again."

"Let's go we don't want to be late right?" They both nodded and walked towards the Academy in a comfortable silence ignoring the glares towards Naruto, it seemed that after almost a year the civilians realised that he wasn't dead but changed his clothes. Idiots.

His older brother warned him of things in the academy being extremely slow and one of the worst fates that young men can befall, Fan girls. Naruto had already talked to his mother about this and she explained that fan girls were the worst of the worst and if he ever considered dating one she would knock some sense into him. He had already decided to be the dead last of the class before it even started to provide the villagers some more time when they think that he is stupid to provide some sort of comfort.

When he told the Hokage about this he agreed with his decision and praised the fact that he was thinking ahead which was a skill quite a few Shinobi still lack.

Arriving at the academy Itachi gave them both a pat on the back whilst waving good bye, it was one of the ways Itachi showed affection to anyone. They both walked into class to only hear a loud squeal like a pig, Naruto turned around and saw some blonde and pink haired girls glomped their "Sasuke-Kun" whilst Naruto tried his best not to laugh at the scowl that was forming on his face.

Taking their seats Naruto sat at the back of the class behind everyone hoping not to get noticed whilst Sasuke sat by the window with both of his new fan girls sitting beside him staring dreamely.

_'Hikari-Chan you awake?'_

**"Hmm you say something Naruto?"**

_"I'm bored and I'm sure this is going to be boring as hell, any ideas?"_

**"Learn the time table and every day except Taijutsu practise send a clone and you do whatever you want?"**

_"Works for me."_

**"By the way congratulations on the Jutsu you made yesterday, I was quite enjoying the faces of everyone looking through your eyes."**

_"I forgot you look through my eyes, wait a minute..."_

_"Does that mean you watch me in the shower Hi-Ka-ri-Chan?"_

She blushed, her of all people. Demons do not blush so she decided to get her own back on him,

**"Only if you want me to Naru-Kun, I'm sure Kurenai-Chan will join us."** She whispered in a husky voice whilst he turned beat red and she stuck two fingers up in a victory sign.

_"Note to self, never try to flirt with a thousand year old demon."_

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when a man walked in and sat at the front of the class, "Hello class, my name is Iruka."

Naruto tuned out here and at break time after finding out about his time table he created a shadow clone with enough juice to last the day, it whined about why he had to be the one to go to class but eventually did it on the condition that he can act like a moron playing pranks.

And this is how the next two years past, Naruto would train whilst his clone would go to the academy. He would only go on taijutsu days but as soon as that was over he would sneak away again. The hidden Anbu found this rather amusing to watch because he was a kid and knew the Shadow clone Jutsu.

From his clones memories Naruto noticed that Sasuke was getting rather agitated lately and asked what was wrong but all he got was "None of your business Dobe!"

Of course he already knew what was happening because of his mother and brother and he was inclined to agree with them on the matter. It turned out that the Uchiha clan was split down the middle, some were not happy with things since Hikari attacked and others just didn't care. They were planning a coup against the Hokage and the council, to take control of everything and in the end use Naruto as a weapon; like hell was Itachi and Mikoto let them do that.

It was getting rather close to the date now and talks had all but failed with the Uchiha clan, Naruto was worried that the elders would force the Hokage to do something drastic and his fears were confirmed when Itachi came to see him two days before the extermination of the clan commenced.

"Otouto, you know about the Coup right?"

"Hai."

"I've been tasked as the exterminator."

"Meaning?"

"I will kill them all, except Sasuke; I want him to rebuild the clan in honour."

"What will happen to you?"

"I will take the blame, make it look like a young Anbu captain couldn't handle the stress and snapped, I will become an S-Ranked Nuke-Nin and protect Konoha from the outside."

His eyes widened. "OH HELL NO! Not another one of my family is going to be used as a goddamn scapegoat again, come with me now!"

Itachi looked worried he had never seen his brother this angry so he decided to follow him, barging into the Hokage's office he saw the two elders and the Hokage there.

"Elders get the hell out, this is a private conversation"

"Watch what you say boy, learn some manners."

"If you don't get the hell out within 5 seconds, I will do one of two things; A) I will put you under a Genjutsu and make you watch yourselves slaughter your family whether they are already dead or not continuously for a couple of hours or B) I will go to the Fire Daimyo and explain to him how you treated the heir to the Namikaze clan. Which will it be?"

Everyone in the room paled, the elders because they didn't think the boy knew how to do either or the fact that he knew about his parents, without a doubt he just made his life harder but they nodded and left.

The Anbu were secretly praising the ball on this boy, he would make a fine ninja one day.

Activating his Sharingan that was now finally fully matured due to the amount of rage that he was feeling at the moment and then shifting into his Mangekyo Sharingan, Sarutobi gulped. It was obvious that Naruto didn't care about the Anbu in the room so the Hokage quickly put a silencing seal up so only the Anbu could hear this conversation.

"Anbu whatever you see or hear you will never repeat or you will die."

"Which one of the elders bright idea was it to use MY BROTHER as a scapegoat for this fucking village!"

Hiruzen gulped even with the boys Mangekyo sharingan blazing he could tell that this was all like his father when he was angry. "Danzo."

"That fool who still runs Root?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Don't take me for a fool, I see them following me trying to find a way to make me into a weapon for him."

Sarutobi was seething now.

"You have some of his goons in lockup right?"

"Yes, we've been trying to get the seal off of them that prevents them from talking about Danzo. why?"

"Let me explain this to you first, if you ever and I mean ever use one of my family for any type of scapegoat for this village like I was so god help me the council and this village will not be safe from my wrath! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

He nodded quickly, truth be told he was hoping he wouldn't find out about this but he should have known better.

"Good, Itachi will still exterminate our clan, I will help my stealth is so high that your Anbu can't find me and with my Sharingan it will be easier to hide and get the job done. We will leave my cousin alive like the original plan and we will put my mother in a false death state to be confirmed dead by a medic of your choosing where she will be taken to my compound and live. She will change her name and wear a modified henge when out and about.

Then after we are done, Sasuke will arrive just in time to see me and Itachi in Anbu uniforms "Tying" up the Root operatives at which point we will blame Danzo. Sasuke lives and has Itachi and my mother stays alive and we get rid of the Traitors who are planning the Coup and Danzo."

Everyone in the room blinked, they were all just out-planned by an 8 year old boy. Why the hell didn't they think of that!

They all nodded and the Hokage took this moment to speak, "The most promising Uchiha besides you and your brother was found dead last week, his eyes removed."

They both looked shocked. "Who?"

"Shisui Uchiha."

"Oh damn. He had a Mangekyo as well, the only one apart from Naruto here." Itachi informed them.

"What did his do? I've still to learn the techniques for mine because I didn't want my eye sight getting worse."

"He had a special ability to place such an intricate Genjutsu that even you would be hard pressed to break it because the person is normal not aware they are in a Genjutsu, it bends the person to the casters will."

Narutos eyes reverted to his 3 tomoe'd Sharingan, "Sounds like a useful tool for politics..."

"Hmm you have a point anyway if you are going to be helping Itachi tonight even though I don't want you to but I doubt you will listen to me and since you are a Civilian I don't have control over you and if I don't catch you in the act then I can simply ignore it. You will need Anbu gear.

You will be promoted to temporary Junior Anbu meaning you don't get an Anbu tattoo but you get uniform and tools etc."

"Sweet."

"What code name do you want."

"Ghost."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that, "Why?"

"Well when I don't want to be found you won't find me it's simple. Also I will take the standard Anbu Tanto because my Chakra sabres are too recognisable even if I haven't started learning yet."

The Hokage activate a seal on his desk and a secret door opened, inside were masks of previous and yet to be used Anbu masks. "Pick on."

Walking through the hall he was finding some nice masks but none felt right until he found a dusty one right at the end, it looked like no one touched it in years. He understood as soon as he saw it.

A Pure black mask with read markings on each cheek and above the eyes proving to be a fox mask. He smiled, no one picked this mask and the mask picked him. Picking it up he walked over to the Hokage who looked at it and nodded in his choice, after all it was understandable.

The Hokage gave him his uniform and it was way to big but he put it on anyway and it seemed to suck some of his chakra and resize, he looked at Itachi and the Hokage and they both answered the unasked question, "1 size fits all."

"How do I look?" He asked with his uniform and mask on, Itachi was the first to reply "Like a soldier."

"Good."

"When is the coup taking place?"

"Tomorrow night at 2 in the morning."

"How are we going to get Sasuke out of there for this to happen?"

The Hokage raised his hand like he was back at the academy, "I will assign him a trainer for the night and tell him even the best Ninja train at night and that it is what you do Itachi and he will do it, I will make sure he ends the session at 5 to 2 in the morning so make sure to have it all done by then."

"Hai Hokage-Sama." both replied in Unison and Shunshin'd to Naruto's compound. As soon as they got there Naruto found himself embraced in a hug by his older brother. He noticed his mask was off and he was crying.

"I'm so proud of you Otouto, I would of happily taken the blame if it meant keeping you and your cousin safe."

"Itachi-Nii, sometimes taking the blame isn't enough, sometimes you must have someone to look out for you or you fall into despair. I almost did 3 years ago but you and Kaa-san came into my life, then Kurenai and Yugao not to mention Genma and Kakashi. All of you saved me.

If you did this then who would save Sasuke? Who would be his light?"

His eyes widened, he hadn't thought about that; he was trained as a weapon to think in the now and not the future, how could he not think about Sasuke and Naruto. He thanked the gods that he decided to tell Naruto today.

"Go get Kaa-San and bring her here, we need to explain things." he nodded and disappeared to bring his mother here, Naruto sighed tomorrow was going to be a long day and probably was going to be the start of a long Ninja career. He was only 8 but he would take this burden on his shoulders to lighten the load of his brothers, Hikari was no longer a burden but a friend.

_"Hikari are you awake, did you hear all of that?"_

**"Yes and I must admit I'm quite proud of you."**

_"Thank you, what do you think about all of this?"_

**"The Uchiha clan was doomed to fail as soon as I gave them their eyes, it's just luck that it happens to be when you were here so your brother and mother don't suffer."**

_"Thank you Hikari-Chan, you always make me feel better when it comes to things like this."_

**"What are friends for?"**

_"Please be on standby tomorrow night in case I need rapid healing, something might go wrong with this plan of mine."_

**"You got it"**

Just as she said that Itachi arrived with their mother who was looking rather flustered at being pulled aside rather quickly.

"Alright you two what's going on and why the hell in my baby boy in Anbu uniform!"

Naruto sighed and started his tale, "You know of the coup that's happening tomorrow night? Well it's not happening now."

Mikoto brightened up at this and asked "Why?"

Itachi and Naruto looked at each other before sighing, they do that way too much at the moment.

"The "Honourable" Elders coaxed Sarutobi into exterminating the clan, you would have died even though you had nothing to do with the coup and were against it and the only one that would be left is Itachi and Sasuke but Itachi would be held responsible and turn Nuke-Nin protecting Konoha from the outside, he would be registered as an Active ninja with wonder rights like the sannin except he would be classified at triple S ranking in secrecy."

She looked shocked at looked at Itachi to see him still crying from earlier, "I'm sensing a 'But' here?"

"But he told me before hand and I might have threatened the elders and Hokage into submission with a new and better plan."

"YOU WHAT?"

"I threatened the elders that if they didn't do what I wanted I would place them under a Genjutsu that would make them watch themselves slaughter their family for hours on end and mentally break them or I would go to the fire Daimyo and explain what happened to the Namikaze heir, obviously they both agreed quickly and my life will get allot harder but it was all worth it and I would do it again."

"What did you threaten the Hokage with?"

"I told him that if he ever tries to use any of my family as a scapegoat again then he or this village would not escape my wrath."

She scowled at him and he just laughed nervously, "You idiot!" She went to smack his head but instead hugged him "But you're my idiot and thank you for whatever you did at the moment."

"You never have to thank me."

"So why isn't the coup happening now?"

"I came up with a better plan."

"How?"

"Danzo isn't as smart as he thinks, he thinks I don't notice those fools with blank white Anbu masks with the symbol 'NE' on them following me to make sure I don't turn on this village? The fool. It took me a day to find out who and what they were just by looking in the achieves. His little Anbu unit are now the scapegoats.

Itachi will still exterminate the clan and I will help hence the Anbu gear, my stealth is higher than most Anbu and with my Sharingan I can hide even better, I will be able to watch his back from attackers whilst we do what is needed to be done.

Sasuke will be kept alive and so will you unofficially, officially you will be listed upon the deceased but you will be in a false death state and will be check first by the medics at which point you will be pronounced dead. You will move in here, change your name and where a modified henge outside, only a few will know of your existence you will be for all terms and purposes, dead and another women will arrive to adopt me which will be you.

Itachi will look after Sasuke and I will keep an eye on him as well, Sasuke will be training with a personal trainer from the Hokage at night with the excuse that it is what Itachi did to get stronger since we all know he wants to beat Itachi.

He will finish at 5 to 2 in the morning when me and Itachi finish with the clan, he will arrive just as we finish "Tying" up the ones responsible which are the 5 Root agents we have in holding. Danzo will be forced to flee or die and the Uchiha clan lives on."

Mikoto stood there with wide eyes at the plan, "How long did it take you to come up with this?"

"5 Minutes once I heard who it was that coaxed the extermination, it was Danzo so he much have something to gain and I'm thinking that it is all the Sharingan eyes so me and Itachi will be sealing up their bodies as we go to prevent any of them getting into the wrong hands. It will be played off as Danzo trying to gain more power and the secret will be held with us, Danzo won't talk because although he wants to be Hokage he still loves this village even if he doesn't show it."

She hugged her two sons at the same time and cried, "I'm sorry you two have to do this, no one should have to do something like this."

"It is for the good of the village and we will still have each other." She nodded and they parted ways getting ready for tomorrow night. They sighed yet again, this was going to be a long 2 nights and he hoped that he could live with what he had to do.

"Crow are you ready?"

"Hai Ghost, you are my back up watch my back; killing is allowed but only do it if you need to protect me or if one is about to blow our cover.

These are not our family, remember that. Family doesn't betray family."

"Hai Nii-san."

"The old man has cleared the route for entry for us and all Anbu know to stay away from this sector tonight. It is currently 10PM we have just under 3 hours to do this. Let's get it done."

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours as the night went on, blood was everywhere but no bodies, they couldn't take the chance that they were being followed by Danzo and his men.

2 and a half hour later they finished all but Itachi's immediate family, they both looked at each other and gave a tired nod before jumping to the roof; they still had half an hour before the coup took place and Sasuke was nowhere in sight which they were thankful for.

Dropping from the roof and hanging from the ceiling via Chakra they watched as their mother and father were sitting down talking, she was stalling. Nodding to each other they dropped to the floor silently and stood behind Fugaku Uchiha.

They stopped talking, "So Itachi, you have chosen your path?"

"Hai tou-san."

"How many are left?"

"Sasuke, you, mum and my brother."

Fugaku's eyes widened, "Brother?"

"Hai."

"Where is he?"

"With us here, he helped me tonight so that the burden didn't fall to me alone and for that I will be forever thankful."

"Allow me to see this child then."

Itachi nodded to his brother who took off his mask as Fugaku turned and gasped. "You!"

"Hello Fugaku."

"Who is your father."

"Minito Namikaze."

He growled, "That fool. He helped doom this clan even in death."

Naruto put his mask back on and through the eye holes you could see his fully matured Sharingan, Itachi chose this point to continue; "Sasuke will live."

"You chose your path, don't waver now son but know two things. 1) I am proud of you even though I never acted it, 2) Sasuke will fall to his hatred for revenge and eventually kill you both."

"Then so be it, we will be waiting."

With that he stabbed his father through the heart and cried before a burning pain at the back of his eyes appeared. He wanted to scream but couldn't because his brother had his hand over his mouth. Their mother looked on in shock.

Itachi's eyes changed from a 3 tomoe'd Sharingan to a 3 stared pinwheel Mangekyo Sharingan design.

Itachi calmed down after a moment and his brother hugged him, "Welcome to the club." He nodded understanding what happened.

They turned to their mother, "I'm going to hit you in your neck, when you wake up you will be in my house and I will probably be asleep ok?"

She nodded, "Kaa-san, I'm sorry what has happened to night and I love you."

"I love you two as well."

She felt a sharp pain in her neck and noticed a small Senbon piercing it before she blacked out. "Leave her here but remove the Senbon and place some blood on her chest so it looks like we stabbed her through her heart as well so the doctors wont check the wound."

Naruto nodded and did as told, "I'm sorry I let you activate your Mangekyo, I knew it would happen but I honestly felt that it was you who had to be the one to do what was needed for your father. I will always be here for you my brother."

He nodded satisfied with the answer, "Shall we meet our cousin outside in about 2 minutes?"

"Yes we need to setup the stage still right?"

"Don't forget to turn off your Sharingan so he doesn't know another Uchiha lives." Naruto nodded and started to leave before turning to look one last time at his mother, a tear fell down his face; It suddenly hit him how much he killed tonight, how many family members lost someone before they met their demise and why it had to be done.

Itachi noticed and hugged him, "Don't crack yet Otouto, we have one more then we can cry all we need."

Naruto nodded.

Walking outside and unsealing several Root-Nin from prisoner transport scrolls already tied, gagged and knocked out they bother stretched and sighed, tonight was beginning to go on and they were both starting to feel the fatigue of events both physically and mentally. Naruto nodded to Itachi and Itachi clicked once on the radio to give the signal to the Hokage and his Anbu guards. Just as he had done that Sasuke came running round the corner panting.

Itachi looked to Naruto and Naruto nodded towards his brother, he removed his mask. Sasuke gasped at seeing his brother behind the mask who was still crying. "What have you done Itachi!"

"Saved your life."

"What?"

"Our clan has been Massacred, me and this Anbu beside me were patrolling when they were finishing and we subdued them. They would have come for you if we hadn't stopped them."

"What about Kaa-San? Tou-san?"

"Dead. Everyone is dead."

This was killing both Itachi and Sasuke, Itachi had to do his best not to act guilty and keep his emotions in check and Sasuke just learnt that his family has been torn apart that he is one of the last Uchiha.

Before either could comment Itachi put his mask back on and stood at attention the same as Naruto; the Hokage had arrived with his 3 guards, Kakashi, Genma and Yugao. They all knew who were behind the masks and were shocked at the scene they fell into.

Kakashi had trouble believing his best friends clan had been exterminated even though he knew it was true and Genma and Yugao both had trouble believing that Naruto had done this with Itachi. None would voice the concerns. Naruto sped behind Sasuke and hit the back of his neck knocking him out, there was no need to here this.

"Crow, Ghost, Report!"

Both Anbu took off their masks and looked up to show the group their tear filled eyes and the group instantly understood, for Itachi it was killing his kinsmen but for Naruto it was his first kill but not just one several. They would both need time after this.

"Mission accomplished Hokage-Sama."

He nodded solemnly and asked Yugao to check the body of Mikoto since she was a trained medic. She nodded and walked into the house, she was a battle hardened Shinobi but even she was feeling slightly ill at the scene in front of her. Both Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha were covered in blood. She checked the pulse on Mikoto and found none.

Walking back outside she looked at them and said "Sir, no pulse."

"Good."

"Continue with the plan, come to my office in an hour."

"Hai Hokage-Sama, please take Sasuke to the hospital whilst we handle our mother."

He nodded and left with Sasuke to break the news to the council, Itachi hugged his brother again. "I'm so proud of you right now Otouto, I would be feeling so much worse if you hadn't helped or come up with this plan. Forgive me for involving you."

"All is forgiven."

He nodded and left to seal his father's body whilst carrying his mother's body towards her new home.


	5. Chapter 5 - The aftermath

_'Thinking'_

**"Biju/Summon talk"**

_**'Biju/Summon think'**_

**"Jutsu"**

**Last Time**

He nodded and left with Sasuke to break the news to the council, Itachi hugged his brother again. "I'm so proud of you right now Otouto, I would be feeling so much worse if you hadn't helped or come up with this plan. Forgive me for involving you."

"All is forgiven."

He nodded and left to seal his father's body whilst carrying his mother's body towards her new home.

**Now!**

Running through the village in his Anbu gear Naruto was contemplating the night that had left his both Physically and emotionally drained to the point of collapse, no one but the higher ups in Anbu would know what they did; the Hokage made sure of that.

They were his clan but they weren't his family. He did what he needed too to save his family and he would do it again if needed as long as his family survived.

Landing in front of his compound and Mikoto's new house, Naruto and Itachi took her inside and lay her on the sofa, they would need to get her some new clothes but everything would be alright.

"Itachi, we need to go to the office."

"Hai."

"Should we tell him about your Mangekyo?"

"I think we should."

"Do you know the price for awakening your Mangekyo?"

"Nope, none have awakened it recently besides you and Shisui but he didn't say there was any downsides."

"There is, as soon as it awakens the person is given the advanced form of Sharingan but if they use it then they will slowly turn blind with each use."

"Well that sucks." Itachi said with an uncommon frown

"It does but there is a way around it."

"That is?"

"If a pair of brothers both awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan and swap eyes then they form the final and most powerful level known as the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan which prevents blindness and also lowers the Chakra consumption rate."

"Is that why you didn't stop me from awakening it?"

"That's correct, I felt we could better protect our family if we both had this but I don't want to make this feel as if I manipulated you; you would of awoken it anyway if you done the mission by yourself."

He nodded before Shunshining to the Hokage's tower and entering the Hokage's office to find Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 2 elders and a certain war hawk. Naruto followed closely behind in his uniform with his mask on hiding his face.

The elders eyed him warily not knowing who he is or if they should trust him.

"Report."

"Mission success, we sealed the bodies of the clan away so no one could steal their eyes and everyone was taken out save for Sasuke."

"Good, Good." he said eyeing Danzo who was frowning at the moment.

"Sir, something happened whilst we were completing the mission."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that, what could of happened; the mission seemed like it was setup perfectly.

"What?"

"A group of 5 nin in Anbu gear wearing blank masks tried to steal the Sharingan's from the bodies before we sealed them; we subdued them and they are currently in the T&I Department getting a once over but it appears there is a seal in place to stop them talking."

Danzo's one eye widened, he had ordered no such mission to go ahead yet; it was meant to be later after everything died down a bit. He could practically feel the smugness coming off of Sarutobi and the Anbu both in front of him and hidden. This led him to a conclusion.

He had been setup like he was trying to get Itachi setup.

Despite everything that was going to happen and all the time spent getting his plans ready to take over from the Hokage he had to admit, he had been played quite well and whosever plan this was had been made quite quickly and he respected the fact that he was outplayed.

He would have to run from Konoha, leaving behind everything that he had worked for. Danzo was livid. He decided that he had to leave now and told the Hokage that he had to "Get ready for the Council meeting" which was a load of horse shit but it got him out of there.

The Hokage watched the retreating form of Danzo and smirked whilst his advisors were less than happy; they had just lost a key player in the political arena and were hoping to gain another when they remembered the young Namikaze heir but he didn't seem that easy to manipulate.

As soon as Danzo left Sarutobi placed a silencing seal around the office and asked them to remove their masks. They did as told and removed their masks only to hear a gasp from the 2 advisers; they had never seen the Anbu before and didn't know who it was but when he was unmasked it turned out to be the very boy they were trying to manipulate.

Naruto just smirked at them.

"Well done Itachi and Naruto; Naruto your plan saved Itachi's life and made it easier for us."

At this point both elders chose to butt in, "Wait are you telling us this De-boy was the one who made the plan to use Danzo?"

Naruto said 5 words that would haunt them until they died, a warning for all those to come.

"Never fuck with my family."

"Now that that's out the way how about we talk about certain things concerning young Naruto?"

"Hmm? Oh yes I revealed myself as the Namikaze heir to these two didn't I? I wasn't supposed to know."

He nodded glad that Naruto understood. "Ok to quickly answer questions without wasting time, I figured it out by myself, I know about Kyuubi and I honestly don't give two shits about it.

Now two things are going to happen, 1) You're not going to tell anyone I know about my heritage and 2) You will cease all your backstabbing attempts to get me as a weapon for Konoha. I will be a ninja and under the current Kage's command, not yours."

They both just nodded dumbly, they had been outplayed by an 8 year old boy. What was this world coming to.

"Hmm it's currently 5 in the morning, me and Itachi have both been up for a day and a half planning how to deal with the coup when we were actually doing the fighting so I'm going home to sleep. Itachi you are coming with me, Sasuke is in the hospital so there is no need for you to go home just yet with all the blood everywhere."

"Thank you."

He just nodded and they both left the Hokage and his advisers in the office, "I hope you two realise how much you have fucked up when it comes to that boy?"

"Sarutobi, we did what was best for the village."

"Fools the both of you, if he ever turned on the village he could have killed us all by simply releasing the Kyuubi not to mention he is a civilian, he could leave and take his clan with him which would not only weaken Konoha but Konoha's economy as well due to the amount of buildings his family owns!"

It was at this precise moment they both realised just who they have been trying to screw over, he was literally royalty to the village even if they didn't know it.

**Magical Ninja Time skip: 1 Week**

It had been a week since the massacre, Sasuke stayed in hospital for 2 days from mental stress as they put it but in reality it was a favour from the Hokage allowing Itachi time with Naruto and his mother to overcome the issues that the night of sweat, blood and tears and presented.

The compound was cleared of blood quite quickly and although both Itachi and Naruto tried to kill the traitors in such a way that they could not feel the pain there had been allot of blood in and around the compound.

The scroll with the bodies of each Uchiha man, woman and child was given and handled by the Hokage and no one else. Itachi and Sasuke were the only official Uchiha left in the world. Obviously Naruto's secret just got that much more secret; If the villagers found out he had a fully matured Sharingan before he was ready then they would force him into a breeding program.

Itachi was too powerful for such a program and Sasuke was too influential at the moment, already being labelled as a 'Prodigy amongst Prodigies' the civilian council called him, not even a week after the death of his clan, have they no shame? He had done nothing to warrant such a title but since he was one of the last Uchiha, they felt it was warranted to keep him in the village and content with his life.

Mikoto woke up 7 hours after the massacre, she was in a panic as soon as she woke up but soon settled down realising it was her sons and now her house. She quickly went looking for her children and found them both asleep on the sofa in the living room still in their Anbu gear with them leaning against one another for support, her heart wrenched at the sight and she knew that life may be tough in the future but it was worth it.

Danzo was forced to flee right after the meeting, he had his agents burn anything that could be lead to him or his new location and left with his own little private army of just over 150 men. Everyone easily believed that he was responsible for the massacre, after all he was known as a war-hawk who tried to gain power whenever he could but he was so skilled at hiding that no one ever found proof.

He was labelled as an S-Class missing nin who was to be killed on sight. He may of been old and a cripple but he was still a contender with Sarutobi for the title of Sandiame Hokage and should be treated as such a threat.

The funeral for the Uchiha clan was held 3 days later, they were cremated with eyes included at Itachi and Mikoto's request. No one would abuse their clans Kekkei Genkai in life or death. Naruto was still quite solemn about the mission as was Itachi but Mikoto got through to them both by stating that if the mission was fulfilled them everyone they loved would be either dead or used as a weapon by their clan. It was for the good of their lives and the lives of the villagers.

Sasuke however wore the ever-so-stoic Uchiha facade in public and even around Itachi, he soon claimed that his ambition for his life was to avenge is clan by killing Danzo. When Mikoto found out about this she was heartbroken; he may not of been her son but he was still her nephew and she loved him as such but he was starting to walk down a sad and lonely path. He had fallen to the curse of the Uchiha clan at such an early age.

Neither Sasuke or Naruto were seen in public for a week after the funeral, Sasuke stayed in to grieve in peace and tried to remember the great time he had with his family; unfortunately this drove him further into his hate when he remembered that there would be no more times like these and they would one day fade from memory.

Naruto stayed in for two reasons, one was to comfort his mother because she may not have liked the majority of her clan but there were some that she liked and because Sasuke's newly found 'Lone Avenger' attitude.

The second reason was the villagers, although the elders took the hint and stopped trying to screw him over that didn't mean the Civilian council did and they were out for blood. Some fool started the rumour that he convinced Danzo to kill the Uchiha clan and with the Civilians being as stupid as they were they believed it but the Ninja knew better.

He hid in plain sight, they wanted to hurt him but he would never hurt them. they could never find him and if they did he would quickly flash his Sharingan under a strong Genjutsu and place them in one. They all thought it was the Anbu who were tasked to watch him but they were wrong.

In a cave somewhere in water country was a man with an Orange mask and black cloak with red clouds; he was livid.

He was Obito Uchiha more commonly known as Tobi, he knew his clan were going to plan and eventually try to execute a Coup de tat within Konoha. In fact he counted on this.

He knew they would task someone to exterminate the clan and had hoped that it would be an inside man most likely some prodigy within the clan itself that was loyal to the Hokage and village above the clan. He had hoped that this person would be used as a scapegoat for the village and labelled as an S-class missing-nin but when he found out who was the scapegoat that was used he was furious.

They had ruined his plans. It wasn't fair, why wasn't he allowed revenge? One of the base human emotions. They took the woman he loved from him in the Third great Shinobi war, he would never see her again; he would never get the chance to explain how he loved her.

He had even fought against his Jonin-Sensei and Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze which had hurt him to do because he was one of the few that he respected but he need to get the Kyuubi from his wife and force her husband to seal it again into a newborn child that just happened to be his son. This would allow for collection of the Biju at a later date since the child would most likely have no formal training in the way of a Shinobi.

No, his plans were ruined temporarily, he wouldn't let them derail his plans completely. He would adapt and change his plans for things to come. The Juubi would be revived if only to be sealed inside himself thus allowing him to gain the Dojutsu of the Sage of the Six paths. People speculated that it was a side effect of the beast being sealed inside of him.

The Dojutsu of the sage, the Rinnegan was said to have control over life and death. He would bring his beloved back at all costs. None knew he was alive and all that did thought he was Madara Uchiha; what fools.

Oblivious of a madman's plans Naruto was currently attending his first day back at school after his mission, he was slightly happier today than recent days. He had been determined to say sorry to Sasuke about his clan and that if he ever needed to talk that he was here for him like any half decent friend but that was not to be.

Sasuke strode into the class with an attitude that was worse than the Hyuga's holier-than-thou attitude. He sulked in the corner, clearly not even close to over what happened to him; he looked at Naruto with a critical eye. Naruto was sweating under his gaze hoping that he didn't make out the fact that he was the Anbu who was with Itachi that night; his hopes were realised when Sasuke turned away from Naruto and continued to sulk.

His fan girl base only increased and for that even Naruto was sorry. He had heard from Itachi how Sasuke was and felt quite bad for doing what needed done but he reminded himself that they were going to hurt his loved ones and Itachi was going to be used and thrown away by this village like a used tissue.

He would steer clear of Sasuke if only to keep his sanity intact from his constant moaning and 'Emo-ness'. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino walked into class screeching about their 'Sasuke-Kun' and asking him how he was after his clan was massacred; funnily enough this only served to make his sulk more, stupid girls reminding him of what he lost.

It was going to be a long 4 years until he was able to graduate.

**Magical Ninja Time skip: 4 Years :D**

It had been 4 long years since the massacre, Sasuke Uchiha was the villages new golden boy; they tried everything to keep him happy and content so he didn't defect to another village from letting him have a personal trainer before he was even a Genin to allowing him to have a few low ranking Ninjutsu so he wouldn't hurt himself.

The civilian council were throwing marriage proposals at both him and Itachi, Itachi shut them down right away before they could even get started stating that if the Uchiha clan was to continue it would be with someone they loved and not forced. That didn't stop Sasuke's fan girls from nearly raping him on multiple occasions.

Mikoto grew older but she was still content, she didn't need a lover so much as long as she had her family. She was happy with her life out of the Uchiha clan, she rarely left her home because she felt that she had all she needed but when she did it was for groceries under a Fuinjutsu henge that a Dojutsu couldn't detect.

She still didn't stop worrying about her nephew, she asked about him allot and she got Naruto and Itachi to keep an eye on him. He had asked that Itachi train him when he was younger; he didn't like the answer he got.

Itachi stated that as long as he wanted revenge against Danzo that he would never train him because he was fighting for the wrong reasons. This made him angry and he moaned to the Civilian council about it, in fact they called him for a meeting with the council and asked him why he refused to train his brother.

He responded by saying "This is clan business, stay out of it."

Of course they hated him for this response, they thought he was jealous because they labelled an average ninja a prodigy that was to surpass Itachi; what a joke.

Itachi had resigned from Anbu 2 years after the Massacre, he felt that he had given enough for his village and wanted more time for his family. They weren't happy about this because he was so skilled and to lose him then it would weaken Konoha as a whole but accepted it none the less.

Naruto had changed the most, he still wore the same outfit he had when he met his family albeit in a bigger size, he had adopted the same personality as Itachi. He was cold and calculating in public and with people he didn't like and/or know but with people he liked and his family or those he loved he was a kind and gentle man who would do anything to protect them.

He and Kurenai grew closer due to their love of Genjutsu and when he turned 12 he actually asked her out on a date, she said when he made Chunin she would go. This obviously spurred him on in training as it was no secret to his family, Hokage, Kakashi, Genma and Yugao that he had a crush the size of the Hokage mountain on her but he was quite mature for his age which lead them to believe that when he did become a Chunin they would try it out for a while and see where it leads.

He continued his Genjutsu training, creating new Genjutsu and recreating some others have made that can only be cast with a Dojutsu. Amongst the small group of ninja that knew about him he was quite popular and respected as a person who enjoyed messing with someone's head, if he was having a spar with someone he would use Genjutsu to make you think he was doing one thing and do another or make you see things that weren't really there.

He had once been asked by the Hokage to interrogate someone with his Genjutsu, so Ibiki and Anko were added to his little group of people that knew he wasn't a fool, this person was a rogue Ninja who tried to assassinate someone important within Konoha and after 20 minutes he was crying like a baby from continues Genjutsu that slowed down time for the User and Subject but increased the pain reception of the Subject. He told them everything in order to stop this little kid.

He learnt his father's Taijutsu style at age 8 not 3 months after the Massacre because he felt that it was nice to have a different style to fall back on when against an opponent that his style wouldn't work with. He took to his father's style like a fish to water, he felt more comfortable with it and it was easier to use with his type of body, this soon became his primary style but he felt that it could be improved; like everything else his father made it was a style that wasn't complete, he never had time to finish it.

Naruto felt the best way to finish this style was to add another style to it and combine them to create an ultimate style that would devastate enemies using his fast movements and precise punches and kicks, he didn't know which style to add to this until one day at the academy he was watching a girl with pale eyes spar. She hit some places along the targets arm and they couldn't mould chakra anymore.

He was ecstatic about adding this to his style, upon asking his mother and brother what style this was he found it was a clan style from the Hyuga clan that used their Kekkei Genkai so he couldn't use it but soon found a way around this little problem, his Sharingan allowed him to see Chakra and could see how they introduced it to the body at vital points such as organs.

He reconstructed this and found out it was about timing and Chakra control, when the user touches the targets skin they release the Chakra through the points at the end of the fingers he was going to do this except he was going to use it on a wide scale for a whole fist or foot. He studied the human body for 2 months to find out where the weakest joints were and the easiest and most deadly organs to injure were then spent another year perfecting it with his Kage Bunshin.

By his 10th birthday he had finished the style and wrote it down in a scroll that he placed in his family vault; the style was deadly and he named it after the base style of his father that he completed. Hummingbird, he called it Hummingbird because it relied on fast movements but also to be able to turn at a seconds notice like the Hummingbird.

He learnt this style in secret, even his mother didn't know and that was difficult considering she lived with him, once finished he asked the Hokage if he could get the resident Taijutsu master Maito Gai to look at his style. The Hokage didn't know anything about this since it was a secret but once he learnt that his father's style was incomplete and his son finished it then he was quite happy to see the work of two Geniuses even if one didn't like to be called as such. So that day Gai was added to the list of people who knew he wasn't a fool and sworn to secrecy like the rest.

***Flash back***

Naruto's family and the Hokage, Kakashi, Yugao, Genma and Gai were at the Hokage's personal training ground that was protected by multiple seals to stop people spying on practises.

"YOSH HOKAGE-SAMA WHAT DID YOU CALL ME FOR?"

"Gai calm down, I called you to get your input on a new Taijutsu style that has been created by one of our upcoming Ninja."

At this Gai become quite serious, he loved Taijutsu but when new styles were created they were often made amateurishly which lead to allot of pain from the user.

"Who made it Hokage-Sama?"

Everyone turned to Naruto who just waved "Sup"

"Are you kidding me? He's what, 9?"

"10."

"My point still stands."

At this Naruto stretched and yawned, "Huh you say something Gai?"

Everyone paused whilst Kakashi was crying Anime tears thinking he had a little apprentice in the up and coming group of Genin and Itachi had a barely noticeable quirk of his lips into a barely perceived smile.

"CURSE YOU KAKASHI AND INFECTING THE YOUTHFUL WITH YOUR COOL AND HIP ATTITUDE!"

"Huh you say something Gai?"

The Hokage chose to intervene at this point, "Stop both of you, yes he created it and he wants to try it out and since you will be able to find flaws in it we decided you're best to try it out against but everything you see here is an S class secret."

"Fine, take your position."

Naruto nodded and got into Stance whilst Itachi watched with his Sharingan active to see how this worked, he knew his brother well enough to know that he always had a trick to this type of thing; he would never go against an opponent that could beat him senseless easy enough.

Gai took the opening stance within his own personal style called 'Goken' or Iron fish which consisted of fast movement and strong punched.

The Hokage signalled for them to started and Kakashi opened his Sharingan eye to watch the same as Itachi. Naruto already disabled his Chakra weights which were set to around 70Kg a piece and hadn't been upped since his 8 birthday since he didn't want to stunt his growth.

Naruto shot off with speed that was unheard of for an Academy student, easily low Chunin speed which surprised Gai. Naruto went for a faint with his left hand whilst bringing his right hand across Gai's chest, he went to block this with his right hand which he did successfully but Naruto twisted his body round to kick him in the side of the head with his left leg using the momentum from his earlier attack.

Gai was not inexperienced with a type of style like this, from what he could tell it was based on similar principles as his Goken so he expected him to hit hard but when he blocked the kick to his head he jumped away and couldn't feel his right arm where he blocked.

Seeing the unasked question he responded, "This is my style, based of speed, strength and internal Chakra damage."

His eyes were wide, the only ones he knew that were able to do internal Chakra damage were the Hyuga and if he had managed to recreate it and add it to a style that didn't rely on closing and opening Tenkestu points within the Chakra network then his style would be deadly even if people block.

The others were amazed at this and Itachi had confirmed it with a smile on his face, he watched in pride as his little brother transferred a small amount of chakra from his fist to the opponents body.

They continued fighting albeit at a faster pace so that Gai didn't get hurt, he stopped half an hour later when he was just getting feeling back in his right arm.

"That style is deadly, as soon as your speed gets up higher than what it is right now you will decimate your enemies, your speed at the moment is around low - mid Chunin."

"Still haven't released a resistance seal I've had on me since birth so it's probably higher than that."

Gai just nodded dumbly since he didn't know what to say to that and smiled, "YOSH YOU WILL BE A MOST YOUTHFUL NINJA IN THE FUTURE"

"By the way if you're wondering I named the style Hummingbird."

***End Flash Back***

He smiled when he remembered Itachi asking if he could learn the style, he obviously agreed but stated that he might not be proficient in it because it relied on speed and huge amounts of Chakra unlike the Hyuga who have great control this was made for people with terrible control but huge amounts of Chakra such as him and other Jinchuriki.

After that he started learning Nature transformation, he started off in his primary element which was Lightning and ever with his clones it still took him 2 months to finish the transformation to an acceptable level but he wasn't happy with it, he wanted to be able to expand huge amounts of lightning from his body and continued for another 6 months with his clones until his Nature transformation was like second nature to him and he could do it as instinctively as sending chakra to his feet to stick to surfaces.

He asked the Hokage if it was possible for him to intern at the local power plant by using Raiton output to power the generators, he accepted as long as he wore a mask which he agreed and thus he had to adapt to huge amounts of lightning chakra nature output which he was quite happy with so after 6 months of the job and his clones working constantly he was finished with his primary affinity.

Before learning his second and third affinities he decided to learn a few Jutsu for his affinity but soon found out that Raiton was rare in Konoha so he learnt what he could and consulted his book he got for his birthday a few years back about creating Jutsu.

He always had ideas about creating Jutsu and wrote them down but could never find the time recently to work on them so when he set time aside for the creation of his new Jutsu for his lightning element he was happy.

He spent a month working on a Jutsu that he felt could be deadly and affective for large groups of enemies, he called it **"Raiton: ****Raionzu roa" **Otherwise known as Lions Roar.

The base idea for this technique was when he was working at the power plant learning to output high amounts of Lightning he figured if he could shape it correctly then it could be devastating instead of untamed like it was.

When the user of this Jutsu activates the final hand seal then they release high amount of Raiton chakra into the air, shaping it into a 6 meter tall Lion that sprints at its enemies from range and when it's about to bite its opponent it can either disperse into the group shocking them all or focus on its one target for a multipurpose take down.

He spent one month with 600 clones working on it 8 hours a day, it would of taken forever without the clones to create this Jutsu. After he created it he worked on mastering it to 1 hand seal and it took another 4 months since it was such a complex Jutsu. He shown it to the Hokage at one point and it was labelled a Kinjutsu due to the amount of Chakra output needed and the damage it could do to allies, this didn't stop Naruto mastering it though; It was his first actual Jutsu creation, sure he made some Genjutsu before but this was special. He spent the rest of his academy days working on Jutsu theory and came up with one that was going to take forever to work but if it did then it would be an army killer.

This leads us up to today when he arrived at the academy for the Graduation test; he scoffed such a poor excuse for a test. He wondered if the Civilians had anything to do with the academy standards, his mother and brother both stated that the Academy was much harder when they attended; more so in his mothers case since she attended in wartime.

A simple test which happened to have a Genjutsu on, he sighed. He was getting tired of Mizuki's attempts to slow his progress within the academy and decided it was best to leave it be until a later date.

A Kunai and Shuriken throwing test which he got a moderate 7 out of 10 and Sasuke got 9 which his fan girls were screaming up a storm about.

next was a small Taijutsu spar with the academy teachers, Mizuki was chosen as his opponent and he could feel the hidden Anbu laughing at him in the tree; most Anbu knew better than his mask that fooled most younger Ninja and civilians. They knew that although he was taught wrong in the academy he could still beat the students.

He felt it was time for a lesson in humility for Mizuki and smirked towards the hidden Anbu who just shook his head. Naruto got into the opening stance of his Hummingbird style and the Anbu gasped, he like most other Anbu had heard of a new style that incorporated the Hyuga chakra infusion with a new unknown style. No one knew where it came from and no one saw it but they all know the opening stance to allow them to react accordingly.

Itachi was watching from a roof opposite with a smile on his face, he little brother had informed him of Mizuki's constant annoyances and told the Hokage but he just told him to deal with it. Apparently Naruto was about to.

They called the match and Mizuki ran at Naruto with Chunin level speed, Naruto just scoffed and side stepped whilst hitting the bottom of his spine with a Chakra infusion which would stop his attempts to work the lower half of his body for the rest of the day. Iruka was gobsmacked and called the match in Naruto's favour whilst he just walked off.

Last but not least was the Ninjutsu portion of the test, he was embarrassed to be called a citizen of the leaf at the moment, this test was stupidly easy.

A Henge, Kawarimi and Clone jutsu was all it took be called a Ninja. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

He passed the test in dead last position to hide his true skill, he would reveal it all at the Chunin exams unless the situation called for it before hand.


	6. Chapter 6 - Team 7

_'Thinking'_

**"Biju/Summon talk"**

_**'Biju/Summon think'**_

**"Jutsu"**

Today was the day, today was team assignments. After the pitiful test that was designed to weed out the worst of the worst yesterday, today he would be assigned to a team and start his ninja career. Itachi and Mikoto both explained to him that teamwork was necessary throughout his career even if he was teamed with someone he didn't like.

They both told him what to expect for the first 2-3 months as a Genin, D-ranked missions; nothing more than garden chores that civilians are too lazy to do themselves.

He had already deduced from his class that he would be on a team with his cousin and his fan girl which could prove disastrous or could prove to be one of the best teams to ever come out of Konoha if trained properly.

He figured that he would be part of a combat team because he had skills in most ninja arts whilst Sasuke would be the close distance fighter with Taijutsu and Sakura would be the Medic with a possibility of a Genjutsu user.

Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hygua and Shino Aburame would all for a scout and capture team. Each had a blood line, the Aburame and Inuzuka limits may not be well known and maybe considered clan Jutsu but they were Kekkei Genkai all the same and with all 3 of them combined they would make an ideal scouting team with the option of capture and ambush.

He took a rough guess and came up with the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio that was so popular in the Third Great Shinobi war due to their team work that would specialise in capture and field interrogation.

These teams would work in tandem to protect the lives of Konoha's citizens. If he had to guess about the team sensei's then it would be Kakashi for his team due to the fact that he has one of the only Sharingan left in Konoha and his brother refused to teach him until he dropped his thirst for revenge and he was his father's student not to mention he knew of Naruto's Sharingan.

Speaking of Sharingan, he wasn't quite sure how to work around that one; Sasuke would find out sooner or later and would be pissed, not to mention his is fully matured and has a Mangekyo which he wasn't even sure Sasuke knew about.

He knew about the Mangekyo techniques that cost the users eye sight per use, his brother snuck him into the meeting room of the Uchiha clan to read the tablet that was left by his ancestors. He was visibly annoyed by the fact that it basically goaded a Uchiha into killing their best friends for power.

He had used each technique once just to see how to use them and was already starting to get annoyed with his eyesight, it appeared that the techniques deteriorated the eyes faster than anybody realised. At this rate if he used them a couple more times then he would have to swap his eyes with his brother which if he was honest he wasn't wanting to do because it meant that he may become reliant upon his Mangekyo.

He decided to take the wait and see approach and if needed he would get the transplant before the Chunin exams in just over 9 months.

Walking towards the Academy for team placements he left a few clones at home to start his fire manipulation training like he did with his lightning. He was rather happy with his progress in the Ninja arts.

Before he knew it he was at the academy in front of his classroom door, he sighed; whilst he may of been cold and calculating to the majority of people like his older brother he was a kind person at heart and few in the academy knew that because they had made friends with him.

Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka albeit partially and Hinata Hyuga. All 3 of these were what he would consider friends, the last one was a request from Kurenai, she explained that her father was an asshole and she needed more confidence; he of course knew she had a crush on him, he wasn't an oblivious fool that he portrayed to the world. He used this to get her to become more confident.

Whilst it would end up breaking her heart sooner or later by then she would hopefully have enough confidence to stand on her own without him helping. He just hoped that she would go "Crazy ex girlfriend" mode and try to kill him. That would be bad.

He decided to once again take the wait and see approach when it came to her, he didn't want to harm her but she needed to learn on her own. Sighing he took his seat by the window and waited for everyone to arrive at class when suddenly a loud boom was hear and low and behold there on the floor were Sasuke's two biggest fan girls Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

"I win Ino-pig!"

"Ye right forehead!"

"SASUKE-KUN" they both screeched at the top of their voices, he wasn't sure why they were like this; he was one of the last Sharingan users in Konoha, he would be required to take multiple lovers/wives/girlfriends in the future. Maybe they didn't know? Oh well, he may dislike his cousin but he didn't hate him enough to force that hell upon him.

He shivered just thinking about it. Poor bastard.

10 minutes later and Iruka walked into the room, yet another person Naruto considered a friend; one of the few that didn't hate him for what he contained or at least was professional enough to work around it for the sake of the other kids. He liked him for that and he respected him for it as well.

"All right class settle down."

Kids were still shouting about how awesome they were going to be as Ninja and he finally got tired with a developing tick mark above his head. He used his own personal Jutsu called **"Demon Head No Jutsu" (A/N: So original)** to make the class quiet down.

"Now before I read out the team selection sheets may I say that I am proud to have taught each and every one of you; even if some of you were a pain in the neck most the time." Oddly enough most people were looking at himself when Iruka said this. _'I wasn't that bad was I?'_

"Continuing on, Teams 1 through 6 are still in rotation from last year. Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Sakura screamed about true love conquering all or something whilst Naruto was repeatedly banging his head on the desk whilst saying "Why me Jiji? Is this payback for teaching Konohamaru THAT Jutsu? I said I'm sorry!" as he cried anime tears of pain.

Little did he know though that all the Jonin sensei's were in the Hokage's office with the old man and his crystal ball that he uses to spy on his villagers to make sure they aren't doing anything bad. Kakashi smirked at Naruto's antics.

"Ugh Hokage-Sama, what Jutsu is he talking about?" Kurenai asked actually concerned about his Grandson.

"Oh nothing that you need to know Kurenai, you would most definitely kill him and from what I understand he gets on quite well with you am I right? So no need to tell you." he winked at her.

"Kakashi, you're going to have your hands full this year. If they pass."

"I'm feeling good about my team this year Asuma."

Back in the classroom Naruto was finished banging his head repeatedly and getting his sympathy pats on the back from his friends when Iruka carried on. "Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka." Naruto sighed, that wouldn't be a bad team to work with.

"Team 9 is still in rotation from last year and team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Wait here until your Sensei's come."

With that he disappeared in a Shunshin.

In the office the Jonin were getting ready to depart when Kakashi sat down on the chair and started reading his book, Kurenai smacked him on the head "You better not turn Naruto into a pervert or so god help me!"

"Isn't he a bit young for you Kurenai?"

"What?"

"I mean isn't he a bit young to be your boyfriend?" She was spluttering whilst Asuma and Hiruzen watched on in amusement, truth be told she and Asuma had a few dates here and there but it lead nowhere and she was getting tired of it. She had agreed to have a date with Naruto when he was a Chunin because he was kind and generous but she liked the fact that he would go out of his way to help someone precious to him.

"He's not my boyfriend!" said a red faced Kurenai.

"Yet?"

She didn't even dignify that with a response and Shunshin'd to the class to get her team whilst Kakashi and Asuma burst out laughing, "She is going to kill me one day isn't she?"

"Yep."

"And if she doesn't Naruto will beat me up because I'm being mean to her right?"

"Yep."

"Am I screwed?"

"Yep."

"Oh well, I suppose it's time to get lost on the road to life."

He disappeared in a standard leaf Shunshin only to reappear 3 hours later in the class room.

"Yo."

"You're late!" The pink haired thing known as Sakura shouted.

"I wasn't told what time to arrive at so how could I be late?"

She just shut up at that.

"Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." He shunshin'd to the roof and waited, as soon as Naruto's two team mates were out the door he vanished in a flock of crows only to reappear on the roof with Kakashi watching in amusement.

"So you know Itachi's crow Shunshin?"

Naruto snorted, "Who do you think taught it to him?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi generally surprised, he thought Itachi made it since he was rather famous for it.

"Who do you think taught him it? It is Genjutsu with Shunshin no Jutsu. I taught him how to do them together."

Before he could respond dumb and dumber walked through the door to the roof.

"Ok, tell me about yourselves?"

"What do you mean Sensei?" Asked the so called smartest girl in the new generation, they were doomed.

Kakashi just flipped a page in his book and looked up "Huh you say something?"

Sakura and Sasuke face faulted whilst Naruto was laughing up a storm inside, he always liked how Kakashi could rile up anyone by doing nothing.

"Tell me about yourself; name, likes, dislikes and anything else you find important like your dream? and since you asked you can go first pinky."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like... My dreams are to..." She said whilst looking at Sasuke the entire time, "And your dislikes?"

"Naruto-Baka!"

"Oh how will I live with myself? I know how, because I don't give a shit."

Sakura just glared at him whilst Kakashi just eye smiled at him. "Broody-mc-brooder."

"Sasuke Uchiha, No likes and I dislike everything. My dream, no my ambition is to kill Danzo for what he did to my clan and surpass my brother."

Naruto and Kakashi just sighed expecting as much but were quite surprised at the last bit especially Naruto because his brother hadn't informed him of his brothers dream to beat him. Sakura in her normal fan girl ways squealed like a pig.

"And lastly the one that looks normal."

Everyone turns to Naruto whilst he just looked bored and didn't respond. 2 minutes passed and still nothing so they asked again and his simple response was "Huh did you say something?"

Kakashi was crying Anime tears at the fact that his Sensei's son was embracing the cool and hip attitude whilst Sasuke and Sakura were fuming.

"Oh well my name is Naruto Uzumaki _'Namikaze Uchiha', _I like a lot of things including my friends and precious people and my ramen; no one touches my ramen or they die, unfortunately my precious people have seen fit to cut down on my ramen intake which I dislike completely. I dislike people who label prodigies and Geniuses because they tend to take the easy way out of things instead of working for it, anyone can be a prodigy but that gathers too much attention; to be a Ninja means to hide in the shadows, we deceive, lie, cheat and steal to get the job done.

Dreams? To one day have a family, help my precious people achieve their own dreams, make Hokage and I suppose to live long enough to see my friends and their families live a happy and eventful life whilst protecting them the best I can."

Sakura and Sasuke were looking at him in a new light, this wasn't the dead last of their class; what had happened to him? Kakashi smiled behind his mask, he expected something like this but didn't expect it to be so detailed.

"Good, good. Meet me at training ground 7 and 5AM tomorrow morning for the test."

"What test sensei? We already past the academy."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right but this is a test to see if you can cut it as a Genin not graduate the academy. Don't eat breakfast or you will simply be sick." before anyone could ask any questions he Shunshin'd away.

Naruto just waited for them to leave and also Shunshin'd but to a nearby roof where he Sensei was waiting.

"Ah so you came."

"You know they won't work with me right?"

"So you know the test."

"How long have I known you Kakashi? What did you drill into my head whenever we trained together?"

"Teamwork."

"The test will most likely incorporate this and they won't work with me, however you will be forced to pass us anyway."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you don't the council will give you hell for failing the last Uchiha, amazing they don't consider Itachi an Uchiha just because he isn't able to be moulded into their little pet that they want isn't it? This test is a farce and you know it."

*Sigh*.. You're right, I am being forced to pass the team and focus on Sasuke's training, we both know that you don't need much training and we don't even know your real speed since you have never released the resistance seal on you, speaking of which do you know how to?"

"Yes, I know how to but I've never really found a situation that requires it at the moment; I will have to release it before our first mission outside the village to get used to the new speed, my Chakra weights are up to 100Kg now. It took some time to get past 70 and I'm slowly adjusting to the weight each time and it takes longer each time as well.

How much skill do you want me to show?"

"High Genin/Low Chunin. We don't want Sasuke getting jealous now do we?"

Naruto snorted, "When he awakens his Sharingan you will have your hands full and the council will try to make you shove your techniques down his throat until he knows them all."

"Agreed, I won't teach him any personal Jutsu on principle because he is just too unstable."

"Good, sooner or later he will want to fight me and I don't particularly like the idea of being run through with a Chidori-enhanced fist by some Genin who got a sneaky shot from behind."

Kakashi nodded and took out a scroll from his chest pouch, "Speaking of Chidori, congratulations. I told you when you graduated I would give you some Jutsu as a special congratulations and since we have this situation with the council it will help you even more now. Chidori is in there. I don't have to tell you not to use it on Comrades ever right?"

"Of course Kakashi-Sensei, what do you take me for?"

"Just saying, now is there anything else?"

"My Sharingan, sooner or later I will need to use it; what will I do?"

"You don't depend on it that much for fighting, you made that taijutsu style that is deadly and you already know quite a few Jutsu that are mastered to a high degree so you should be fine but if you need it then hide it under a powerful Genjutsu or make sure Sasuke and Sakura are knocked out. When we eventually fight outside the village feel free to use it to copy enemy Jutsu and even mine since I can't teach you properly due to the council."

"Hai Sensei, see you tomorrow." and with that Naruto disappeared with the crows, he could make anything with a Shunshin to be honest since it was a Genjutsu, he was just waiting to see an Iwa nin to make it a flash of Yellow like his father to just make them shit themselves it would be hilarious.

Arriving at home he sees Mikoto in the garden doing one of her favourite past times nowadays which is gardening, since she didn't leave the house that often. He smiled, she always seemed so happy these days since the Massacre, it made him feel bad that she was so sad when she was in the Uchiha clan; he hoped that one of these days when he was powerful enough to protect her that she could come out and come clean to the village showing that she was still alive. He was waiting for that day. It wasn't fair that she had to change herself to hide.

Walking up to her he gave her a hug, "Kaa-san, I was placed on Sasuke's team with his most loyal fan girl and Kakashi."

When she heard this she sighed, she knew just how much her son hated Sasuke but he tried multiple times to make friends and steer him from revenge for her sake, it seemed like a lost course to be honest but he didn't give up.

"Do your best Sochi, I know you can work past the fan girl and Sasuke to become a great Ninja."

"Thanks Kaa-san, Kakashi is being forced by the Civilian council to pass the team because of Sasuke and is also being forced to focus on training Sasuke but has agreed not to teach him any personal techniques such as his Chidori and Raikiri but he gave me a scroll with some techniques since he isn't allowed to train the "Demon brat" and he said the Chidori is in there so I'm quite happy."

She smiled, Kakashi was always a good person and even though he wasn't allowed to train him personally like he wanted because it would pay back his debt that he felt he owed to not only Obito but also his Sensei, he still gave him some stuff to help train even if it was in secret. That old monkey probably knew he would do this so he assigned him for this reason and more.

"I've agreed to only show high Genin/ low Chunin skills until the Chunin exams and only use my Sharingan under a high level Genjutsu or if Sasuke and his fan girl are knocked out."

"Good, you look tired Sochi; why don't you go lay down whilst I make some dinner for us and Itachi?"

"Hai Kaa-san, Arigato."

That was another thing, since Itachi refused to train his cousin, Sasuke practically said he didn't want anything to do with Itachi; this actually hurt Itachi pretty badly and the civilian council seemed to forget that Itachi was heir and now clan head and not Sasuke. So at least 4 times a week Itachi would come over for dinner with his mother and brother. Sasuke lived in his own apartment that was paid for by Itachi with the clan funds. He may not act like his little brother that Itachi knew and loved but he was still family.

6 Pm rolled round quite fast because of his nap, he awoke to a lovely smell of curry that filled the house and made him practically drool. He walked towards the Kitchen rubbing his eyes and found Itachi at the table and Mikoto at the stove. Itachi was the first to notice him and smiled at him.

"Hello Nii-san, Kaa-san. Something smells good."

"That would be Kaa-sans cooking Otouto."

He smiled and sat at the table. "Did Kaa-san tell you about my team?"

"Yes she did, I know you don't like Sasuke but please look out for him out on missions."

"Of course, he may be a douche but he is family even if he doesn't know it."

Itachi smiled, "If you pass tomorrow then I will let you finally sign your contract from your father and enter the library but no learning more than one thing at a time and no taking things out of the estate."

He grinned and nodded furiously, he had been waiting to get into the library for 8 years now since he first saw it when he was 5. After dinner with his mother and brother it was getting pretty late and he wanted tomorrow to come earlier so he could leave a clone or two to explore the library in his stead looking for his father's legendary scrolls for the Hiraishin and Rasengan and went to bed ready for tomorrow. He was going to have a little fun with his sensei.

Tomorrow came fast enough, he was pretty worn out recently from acting like the idiot; it was stressful to act stupid when you were quite smart, watching ever word you say in case you say something that was above your supposed level. He woke up and went through the normal routine of, 1 hour training then shower and breakfast not to mention speaking to his mother. His brother would always leave to sleep at the Uchiha compound and he hated it; it felt like his family was split apart and he traced the split back to the Civilian council. He would need to fix this now that he was a Ninja.

He walked towards the training grounds where his team would meet and looked at the time, he was 3 hours late but he didn't care; the chances were that Kakashi wasn't even there yet and wouldn't be for at least another half hour.

He could see Sasuke and Sakura in the distance doing nothing but sitting down by a set of 3 wooden posts, he sighed. Ninja are proactive, if their Sensei was late then they should trust in the fact that he was late for a reason and start their own training to be ready for when the Sensei arrived.

He decided to skip them and stealthily go sit in a tree and relax, he liked sitting in tree's when the sun shun just right through the leaves; it was a beautiful feeling and sight, it always relaxed him.

Half an hour later as predicted Kakashi Shunshin'd into the clearing to see two of his team and noticed the third in a tree about 5 meters away. Ignoring the Banshee scream he just smiled

"Alright Test time."

"Sensei Naruto-Baka is missing."

"No he isn't."

"Huh?" Came the intelligent reply.

"He's in the tree behind you and has been for the last half hour, I was here 2 hours ago watching you all to see how you would work together."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE US WAIT!" screamed the Banshee again.

"I just said why."

Naruto just Shunshin'd into the clearing in a normal leaf Shunshin, obviously no need to let his cousin see he can do what Itachi can otherwise he may put 2 and 2 together although he would probably come out with 5 but still.

"How nice of you to join us Naruto, the time is currently 9AM you have till 12 to get these bells from me. The one who doesn't is getting tied to the post and forced to watch the winners eat lunch whilst getting sent back to the academy."

_'so that is why he didn't want us to eat'_ Thought Sasuke and Sakura at the same time.

'_idiots, it wasn't an order.'_ Thought Naruto

_'I wonder if the new Icha Icha is out yet'_ came the obvious thoughts of Kakashi, he took out a timer from inside a scroll and placed it on the log.

"Go."

A simple command yet only two followed it, Naruto waited in the clearing smiling at his Sensei.

"Well aren't you an odd one."

"It's too boring to be normal, don't you agree Sensei?"

"Too true but there are limits unlike Gai and Gai Jr."

Both shared a shiver at the thought of the green spandex wearing duo.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Wait until you knock them both the fuck out and then have some fun."

Kakashi smiled, he hadn't fought Naruto since he was younger and was sure that he became more powerful in the recent years so he quickly went away and found Sakura, he was completely annoyed by her for a simple reason.

He placed her in a Genjutsu of her family being slaughtered in front of her and she breaks it instantly but places her in a Genjutsu of her Sasuke riddled with Kunai and she faints. What is up with that?

He finds Sasuke hiding in some bushes and figures that since he has to pass the team anyway that it was a moot point in testing him, the reports said he had Genin level stamina, Taijutsu and knew the standard Katon Jutsu of the Uchiha clan so he just knocked him out by hitting the back of his neck.

Once they were both out he carried them over to where Naruto was and tied them up against the posts, he sighed this would be an annoying team to teach but at least he had a competent member within the team.

He looked at Naruto, eye smiled and clapped his hands together.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

He nodded and placed his book in the safety of his pouch whilst lifting his headband to reveal his implanted Sharingan whilst Naruto activated his own 3 Tomoe'd Sharingan.

"All out until they wake up?"

He nodded once again. Naruto stopped sending Chakra into his weights and stated "Lesson one: Taijutsu." Naruto sped at Kakashi with high Chunin speeds pushing Low Jonin and started fighting, Kakashi was relatively familiar with his Taijutsu style because he guarded him at times when he was practising, not to mention he could see Chakra transfer from the user to the intended target; that poor target dummy.

He actually found a weakness in the style which allowed him to go into hand to hand combat with him, as long as he didn't get hit by either his fists or his feet then Naruto didn't have enough concentration to transfer chakra from any Tenkestu point just yet so if he blocks by the arms and redirected the attacks then he could only be hit with brute force and not Chakra like the Hyuga.

He had actually came up with this just for Naruto because he knew that one day he would have to fight him but that didn't mean that Naruto wasn't strong.

Naruto was getting rather tired with Kakashi redirecting his hands and feet when he tried to hit him, it seemed that he had been studying Naruto's style for this moment and smiled; he liked not to be underestimated by allies and enemies alike.

Jumping away he smiled at Kakashi whilst Kakashi smiled back, he was truly having some fun. This wasn't the kind of spar he got from Gai, this was the kind of spar he used to get from his Sensei when they battled. The fierceness and unpredictability that Naruto provided was a wonderful change from the static and monotone style of Gai.

"So what will you do now Naruto?"

He grinned, "I figure that since I have to release them sometime why not now eh?"

Kakashi's lone eye went wide, if he was talking about what he thought then Naruto was going to get a rather large speed boost, after all he had the resistance seals active since birth.

"I don't know what current level I'm at since they go up gradually so when I reset them I think I will start at 5 and work my way up until I feel trouble again." He sent Chakra to his stomach and produced the half Ram sign for Genjutsu and said "Kai!"

Instantly a wave of air came off him, he wondered what level they were at because he felt so light right now.

"Now Kakashi, shall we dance?"

Without waiting for another word he sped off towards Kakashi once again at Mid Jonin speed, Kakashi could only muster one thought before he felt his right arm go numb _'FAST!'_

Kakashi quickly recovered, although he felt his right arm numb he wasn't a Jonin for nothing and could keep up with his speed thanks to his Sharingan but he was also one of the top Jonin within the village and as such still have mid-High Jonin speeds. One of Naruto's favourite tricks with Ninjutsu was to use the hand seals for the Jutsu so quick it looked like he hadn't moved which was quite do-able considering he had mastered most if not all his Jutsu.

10 minutes later and they were both breathing hard, "2 minute break then start lesson 2: Ninjutsu, since this is more of a test to figure out my level than the bells we might as well do it relaxed then rush through. Don't you agree Kakashi?"

"Agreed."

2 Minutes later and they were both breathing normally again although Kakashi took longer since he didn't have Naruto's monster stamina; the break was more for him than Naruto and he knew it and silently thanked his little comrade for the breather after all having a sharingan implant working at full speed for a non Uchiha was a severe drain on the Chakra system of its user.

"Shall we start again?"

Kakashi nodded and started through a few hand seals, he saw no reason to hold back against Naruto; he could take it and if he did somehow get injured he would heal quickly thanks to his tenant.

**"Raiton: Ryouken"** Kakashi said whilst his fist lit up with lightning, this attack formed a dog made out of lightning from the fist and the dog chases its target up to 10 metres away before exploding and shocking the users opponent.

Naruto seeing this jumps backwards by 5 metres just out of reach from the lightning hound.

"Oh that's a nice technique Kakashi, want to see my first ever Raiton Technique I made? You can use it if you have the Chakra but don't teach it to anyone and be careful not to use it around broody so he can't steal it?"

Kakashi nodded, they shared Jutsu sometimes because they knew they could trust each other so it was ok, Naruto smiled and started his own hand seals for his first ever Raiton Jutsu making sure to use the full chain of seals for Kakashi's Sharingan.

**"Raiton: ****Raionzu roa"** he shouted, this was his first ever technique he made when he was 10, just after he was starting to learn how to expel large amounts of Raiton chakra. A lion formed behind him, 6 metres tall and 15 feet long, it was incredibly detailed but before Kakashi could get a decent look at the Lion it ran at him with high Chunin level speed; quite fast for most Jutsu.

He didn't know how far the range of this Jutsu was so he started jumping back as it reached him 15 metres away and then jumped again and again before the Lion dissipated with a large electrical current shocking everything in its wake. Those poor bugs.

"Damn that was good, would take almost half my Chakra to do that once though."

"Ye I made it when I was 10 after learning how to use large amounts of Raiton Chakra, it was made to shock large groups to death so it would use allot of chakra to be fair."

"Continuing on." Kakashi said whilst going through some hand seals, Naruto saw this and with his Sharingan produced the same seals; he hated this aspect of his Dojutsu. Whilst it was ok to copy enemies it wasn't ok to copy friends and he knew that he did with Kakashi but he was happy to find that it was a Jutsu he already knew and had mastered to a decent degree when he was learning Chakra control at an early age.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" **Both shouted and launched equally sized fireballs at each other before jumping out of the way and landing in a clearing, he couldn't see Kakashi anywhere and something felt off about this.

He felt the ground rumble and knew it was one of Kakashi's favourite earth Jutsu since he had been subjected to this little useful Jutsu enough when he sparred Itachi so he listened to his instincts and jumped out of the way.

Kakashi appeared out of the ground and looked at Naruto panting a little bit, he was getting tired; he wasn't an Uchiha and Obitio's eye was using allot of Chakra to maintain. Naruto saw this and smiled.

"Kakashi, we both know you are getting tired so how about we skip to lesson 3? I've shown enough competence with Ninjutsu for you to rate my progress."

"Agreed, although I might need some help getting to the office after."

"Ok then Lesson 3: Genjutsu, **"****Ninpou: ****Kemono no shin'nyū"**"

Kakashi was instantly frozen, he remembered this Genjutsu from a couple years ago and whilst he hated to admit it, this Genjutsu was probably one of the best anyone would ever make but it could only be utilized properly by anyone with Kage level reserves or someone with Sannin level chakra control and high Jonin reserves. He cursed himself for falling into this Genjutsu and the worst thing was that even if he did break it by causing himself pain it didn't matter because he would simply fall for it again since it was a later version of the Genjutsu he created that involved a constant stream of Chakra to the system so even if it was disrupted then it would simply start again until he let it go.

"Sorry Kakashi." Naruto said and walked up to him taking the bells away before releasing the Genjutsu and watching Kakashi fall to his knees. He had never been under this Genjutsu but from what he was told it felt like a crushing pressure due to the amount of Chakra introduced to the system so quickly.

Naruto helped Kakashi up and walked over to the clearing they were in earlier, in their fight neither of them noticed that they were moving away from the clearing and it was a good thing to because he noticed from afar that Sasuke and Sakura had woken up. Quickly deactivating his Sharingan so Sasuke couldn't see it he walked over with Kakashi leaning on him, his breathing steadily slowing back to its normal pace.

"WHAT HAPPENED, WHY AM I TIED TO A POST AND WHY IS SASUKE-KUN BUT NOT NARUTO-BAKA!"

Everyone had wringing in their ears, Kakashi sighed.

"You two are tied because neither of you learnt the importance of the test whilst Naruto did and got the bells off me, Good work Naruto."

"Arigato Kakashi-Sensei."

"Now explain the purpose of the test."

"Team work. No one man works alone in a team and must work together to get the job done efficiently and effectively."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto threw a bell at each of their laps. "You pass since Naruto gave up his bells for you which proved team work. Come here in two days time at 7AM for team training and missions, I'm going to need the time to recover." He said with the last bit under his breath so only Naruto heard it.

Naruto started to walk with Kakashi away leaving his team mates to get untied themselves, once out of the clearing he Shunshin'd to the Hokage's office in a flock of Crows.

In the office were all Jonin Sensei waiting for Kakashi as usual but all of a sudden a flock of crows appeared and started to circle everyone before joining into one being. Naruto with an exhausted looking Kakashi.

"Yo, Sorry I'm late I got beat up by my student."

Everyone except Kurenai, the secret Anbu and the Hokage that knew Naruto looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well, I'll just wait here since I will take him to the hospital afterwards." Naruto said.

Kakashi and the Hokage both nodded in acceptance.

Kurenai went first, "Team 8 pass.

Hinata Hyuga needs a major confidence boost but is skilled just too shy to actually inflict damage to an opponent; most likely due to the fact that the main house practise on the branch and she doesn't like hurting them so it's probably force of habit by now.

Kiba is a goddamn pervert, he thinks that because he is a clan heir that he is the "Alpha dog" of the team when the other two are just as good if not better, he needs to calm down and get his hormones under control; I swear if I catch him looking at my ass once more I will put him under a Genjutsu." She said and no one but her, the Hokage and Kakashi heard a small growl come from Naruto, she smiled at him; although they weren't dating she did like the fact that he was protective of her.

"Shino is most likely going to be the Captain of the team, he is logical like all Aburame and quite skilled in his clan Jutsu although I will need to up his training for endurance, speed and Taijutsu since his clan are mostly long range fighters."

The Hokage nodded at that, it was a decent team and fairly laid out although Kiba worried him a little bit since something may happen on missions.

"Guess it's my turn" Said a rather tall man in the standard Jonin uniform but with a sachet around his waist with the Kanji for Fire on it. He had black spiky hair and a pointy black beard, he was Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the Third Hokage.

"I have the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, they pass.

Ino is a fan girl of monumental proportion, it's quite sad but she worked together with Shikamaru and Choji so she might have some hope and she is quite proficient in the clan Jutsu she knows, she will probably make quite the interrogator when she is older.

Shikamaru is the brains of the team, I suspect that he almost qualified as dead last at the academy because he thought it would be too troublesome to pass at a higher ranking, he is a hidden Genius in every sense of the word, I think he takes after his father in the thinking department.

Choji is the muscle, his strength is easily higher than the rest of the team and his endurance is up there as well but he needs to work on his speed and Genjutsu since his clan is mostly Nin-Taijutsu."

Once again the Hokage nodded, he saw hope for Ino and the second Ino-Shika-Cho trio could prove to be extremely helpful assets in the years to come. He turned his head to Kakashi who was still leaning on Naruto. This would be a headache from the looks of Kakashi.

"Team 7... pass." He said with an eye smile. Everyone looked at him shocked, even if he looked like shit and even if he had Naruto they hadn't expected him to pass a team. Asuma was the most surprised since he didn't know about Naruto.

"Let's begin with Sakura Haruno. Who is their right mind let this girl be a Kunoichi? Did she pass the academy by paying off the instructors or something? It was ridiculous. I found her quickly and placed her under a basic Genjutsu which her file says she should be able to break easily. It was her family being slaughtered in front of her and she broke it quickly realising it was a Genjutsu so I decided to take a different approach. I placed her in a Genjutsu and she saw Sasuke who was riddled with Kunai begging for help; she screamed and fainted."

Everyone was thinking the same thing, _'She's going to die on her first C rank'_

The Hokage sighed and said "Continue."

"Sasuke was a bit better, although I still knocked him out with a quick chop to the neck. He was as his stats said. High Genin level endurance, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu but I didn't check Genjutsu." He smoothly lied so that he didn't have to admit that he just knocked him out so he could fight Naruto.

Everyone nodded feeling a bit better since the team wasn't a total failure.

"Do you want Naruto's report in present company?"

"Yes, Asuma whatever you hear is an S-class secret as is most of the stuff pertaining to Naruto."

Asuma sighed, whilst he didn't hate the boy or have anything against him in fact he did understand the need for secrecy when it came to him.

"I used my Sharingan straight away and we started through the principles starting with Taijutsu. I guess he disabled his weights right off the bat since he came at me with High-Chunin speeds." everyone raised an eyebrow at that, they knew he wore weights (well everyone except Asuma knew) but they didn't know he had progressed to such a speed already.

"We fought for about 10 minutes and his taijutsu style is deadly as you already know but it needs more refinement I feel he could have gone further in creating it when he did and I will help with this when I can but the Council are making me concentrate of the brooder.

Anyway after 10 minutes he jumped away and told me he was disabling his resistance seal for the first time in his life, he had never done it before and I was instantly on guard since he would get a huge speed boost but I didn't think it would be that much; he came at me with Mid-Jonin speeds which is really fast and if I didn't have my Sharingan out he would have done more damage to me.

He got a quick hit on my arm making it numb so I couldn't cast hand seals and we continued to fight before stopping, he let me have a 2 minute breather since we were both panting heavily.

2 minutes later and we started off again but this time on Ninjutsu; I started with one of my own creations **"Raiton: Ryouken" **and sent the lightning hound at him, he jumped back far enough so it wouldn't hit him and then countered with a Jutsu I've never seen before called, **"Raiton: Raionzu Roa"** Which created a 6 metre tall Lion made out of lightning. It was incredibly detailed but before I could get a proper look at it the thing shot at me with high Chunin speed, I jumped backwards so I was 20 metres from Naruto and it came still so I jumped again and it seemed to dissipate around 25 Metres but not without shocking everything around it, I saw some poor bugs get electrocuted.

We both launched fireballs at each other before I disappeared underground trying to get him with **"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu"** But he jumped away before I could get him, I came out of the ground panting because of the amount of Chakra that was being used by my sharingan and Naruto suggested we move onto Genjutsu so I can come here and still be able to report without heavy Chakra exhaustion.

He cast multiple hand seals quickly, I didn't see how many and used a Genjutsu of his own creation again. I couldn't move and I couldn't hear what it was called but it felt like I was being crushed by the amount of Chakra invading my system. I bit my lip to exit the Genjutsu but as soon as it stopped it started again. He walked up to me and grabbed the bells then stopped the Genjutsu at which point I fell to the ground panting because of the Chakra that was in my system."

Everyone was wide eyes, most of them knew Naruto was good but he beat Kakashi even if it sounded like it was more a battle of attrition than experience since Kakashi was using a lot of Chakra to keep his Sharingan active.

The third Hokage looked at Naruto and asked "Naruto what is that Genjutsu?"

"Remember the Genjutsu I showed you and the others? It's an updated version where I constantly stream the Chakra necessary instead of invading the Chakra system once so if they do break it then they are caught automatically; the only downside is it takes allot more Chakra."

"You won't be happy until you give me a headache will you?"

"Me? Never. Anyway need to take Sensei to the hospital and got some stuff to do so Ja Ne." And with that both were gone with a flock of crows, "Remember what I said about the S-Rank secret." Asuma and Kurenai nodded.

Naruto dropped off Kakashi at the hospital with a mild case of Chakra exhaustion, he would be out in enough time for team training in two days but with only light sparing if he chose to fight.

He shunshin'd home to inform his mother and brother who was currently on leave from missions due to a stressful A-rank mission about his test, both were rather shocked about what he did and both looked rather proud but expected better since he wasn't meant to go full out. He explained how Kakashi had knocked out both Sasuke and Sakura and they said that it was ok.

He signed the Contract for the Crows that evening but had yet to summon a crow since he had to summon the boss first and decided to speak to Hikari about it later. He left a clone in the library that evening to add his personal Jutsu collection to it and maybe update a few Jutsu and look for the scrolls for both Hiraishin and Rasengan whilst he slept; he didn't expect it to be easy to find, if his father wanted to hide something then it would be hidden. He was a master of seals after all.

He decided that he would finally start learning how to use his Chakra sabres, they were to be part of his legacy so to speak; people would forever remember his duel sabres from the battlefield. His father was remembered for the flash of Yellow before killing his enemies, his mother was remembered for her Kenjutsu and speed and he would be remembered for them seeing only his blade before he struck.


	7. Chapter 7 - The wave experience

_'Thinking'_

**"Biju/Summon talk"**

_**'Biju/Summon think'**_

**"Jutsu"**

_'2 Fucking months!'_ Naruto thought, 2 months since he had become a Genin and started the chores that every fresh Genin did that were known as D-ranked missions. The only thing that Kakashi had taught them was to work together as a team and even then it was limited.

Naruto felt that this team was made for short term purposes rather than a long term team such as Kurenai's or Asuma's team, he confided his thoughts in Kakashi only for them to be confirmed. Sasuke Uchiha had no one he could work with effectively from their graduation class and as such Naruto was placed as a guard so to speak. He was to protect Sasuke when they went out on missions and hopefully make up for the loss in team work.

Naruto had other idea's though, he could see the darkness in the picture that was Sasuke Uchiha. He could see that the boy would do anything for power and he hoped to god that he never found out how to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan or Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan because there would be hell to pay, mostly because he couldn't obtain the Eternal version due to the fact that Itachi wasn't really his brother.

No, Naruto in his own mind was on this squad to prevent Sasuke from absconding the village for power when the time eventually came. He spoke to his brother about the fact that he could see this happening in the future and Itachi agreed that his foolish cousin would eventually do something like that to gain power. They both hoped that he wouldn't but what could they do; they had tried time and time again to work with and befriend Sasuke even though it could cause problems down the line but he had none of it, they were realists.

Nothing had really happened in the last two months, Naruto upped his weights on both him and his resistance seal; he found out by trial and error that when the seal was disabled it was originally set to level 6 so he set it to level 7 and added 5 Kilograms to each weight. Naruto followed his father in the speed department, he was a demon with speed for his age and it would only get faster as his body grew.

Naruto slowed on his Genjutsu training to focus more on Taijutsu and learning his new Kenjutsu style for his Chakra Sabres that his mother had made for him before her death. He had asked Mikoto what Uzu metal was and she explained that it was a rare metal only found on the island where his mothers village was before it was destroyed. The metal itself is almost indestructible without Chakra and can be enhanced with both normal type of chakra and elemental chakra such as Futon.

The style left to Naruto by his mother was a hidden style that was from Whirlpool village before its downfall, people would kill for this style simply because no one knows much about it and when you fight with such a style you would have an advantage in surprise; not to mention Whirlpool was famous for its Kenjutsu styles amongst other things.

It relied on speed like all his other styles but there was a difference, this style used shallow, easy to make cuts and vital points on the body to make the enemy bleed out so you can understand that when Naruto started to learn this he mostly used Kage Bushin to spar against or his brothers Doton bushin since he was rather well versed in Anbu Kenjutsu.

He had signed the Summoning contract for the Crows the night he passed his Genin test but had yet to summon anything other than the boss thanks to a little help from Hikari.

***Flash back 1 month ago ***

"Hikari-Chan, you awake?"

**"What do you want Naruto, I was trying to sleep."**

"Sorry but I was wondering if you mind giving me a boost in Chakra to summon the Crow boss so I can get his approval?"

**"Sure whatever just don't die."**

"I knew you worried about me, you warm my heart Hikari-Chan."

She blatantly ignored the last comment from Naruto and sent some of her chakra into his system, behind him was his mother and older brother with the Hokage. They all wanted to see this since they never knew that there was a Crow contract.

Naruto bit his left thumb whilst wiping the blood on his right palm before going through several hand seals at a fast pace and shouted **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** after slamming his hand into the ground.

What happened next was least expected, 3 giant puffs of smoke appeared; he had expected one summon to appear not 3, it was a good thing that they were out at one of the furthest and largest training grounds in Konoha or they would attract quite a crowd.

All 3 puffs of smoke cleared to show 3 giant crows with Naruto on top of the middle one's head which was slightly bigger than the other 2.

**"WHO DARES TO SUMMON THE CROW TRIPLETS! BERTRAM, BERTRAMUS AND BERTRAND?"**

"Ugh that would be me, I guess I put too much chakra into that."

The crows looked up on the head of the biggest of them Bertram and on his head was a small human.

**"Who are you and how did you summon us?"**

"The crow summoning contract was left to me by my father in his will, I was to sign it when I made Genin and since I did I signed it two weeks ago but you 3 are the first crows I summoned."

**"Us?"**

"Yep."

**"You must have massive Chakra to summon us."**

"Thanks, anyway I would like to humbly ask to be allowed to summon the Crow clan since the contract was left to me also my brother down below would like to sign it as well."

**"Pass my test and I the summon Boss of the Crows, Bertram shall allow it."**

"Cool what test?"

**"Look into my eyes and let me see your life through yours."**

Naruto looked into the eyes of the crow and he felt like the crow was gazing into his very soul, he felt the crow shiver at the memories of his life, you could tell that he had passed the test before it had even begun if you knew Naruto.

**"You pass."**

Naruto smiled a true smile, "What did you do though?"

**"Simple, I looked into your very soul and saw the best and worst moments of your life and what you did or didn't do to deserve both.**

Have your brother sign the contract as per our agreement, if he is anything like you then he will work well with us."

A sudden puff of smoke beside Naruto and there was a small crow that looked just old enough to fly, **"This is my daughter Corbin, she is quite young and just learnt how to fly recently; she shall be your familiar and be the easiest to summon of the crows."**

He nodded and they all disappeared leaving Naruto to fall to the ground screaming until he was caught by Itachi who was laughing at the crows sense of humour.

***End flash back***

He got to know Corbin quite well since she was his familiar with the crows and found that she didn't like being cooped up at home with the rest of the crows and liked to explore, he explained to her that he would soon be going on missions outside the village and would take her if she wanted.

She happily agreed.

She grew in strength every day, Naruto had her fly around Konoha several times to increase her wing strength; she of course complained every step of the way but upon consulting her father he agreed that it was best for her to learn early because it would save her life one day.

Naruto shown the crows his Shunshin variation and they were quite impressed to find he already knew one of the Jutsu they taught their summoners, he asked what they meant and they explained that he accidently recreated the variation of Shunshin that they teach their summoners.

He was quite happy about that, soon after he found out that the crows were more trap, ambush and Genjutsu orientated summons, they had maybe 5 battle summons amongst the Crow clan and he had already summoned 3 of them.

Needles to say that Naruto was happy being a Crow summoner when they used Genjutsu.

Naruto asked Kakashi for a spar in Kenjutsu every now and then just like his letters stated, Kakashi had a normal Ninjato type of sword.

Naruto found this strange, when asked where the "White Fang" was Kakashi replied saying it was broken when he lost his team mate in the 3rd Great Shinobi war and he found no reason to have it fixed.

Naruto disagreed with this and stated that if he saw no reason to have it fixed was it because he had nothing worth protecting? How could you protect something without a weapon to help?

Kakashi went on to tell him about the incident and how he lost his right eye before his team mate allowed him to transplant a Sharingan eye into his eye socket from his deceased team mate; Naruto came to the conclusion that the Sharingan eye and his father's "White Fang" blade were a reminder of bad times that he didn't want to relive.

Naruto asked him if he could see his father's blade or what was left of it and against his better judgment he allowed it, what he didn't notice however was Naruto had his Sharingan active the whole time to find out how to get to it since it was obviously well hidden.

He had planned on getting it fixed himself and giving it back to him as a present, that was just over 3 weeks ago and he was due to pick it up later today.

Right now he was currently with his team and he used the word team ever so loosely, they were waiting for Kakashi to appear at the training grounds and was due to appear any minute now.

Sakura was still in her Fan girl dress which was pink, I mean come the fuck on, pink! That's just as bad as neon orange that Naruto used to wear.

Sasuke was in his white shorts with a dark blue high collar shirt with the Uchiha clan emblem on the back meaning that he had passed the right of passage from within the Uchiha clan of learning the C ranked Jutsu **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"**

Naruto had swapped up his wardrobe after his mother moaning that he was still wearing the same thing for the last 8 years, sadly Itachi agreed and told him to get a new set of clothes. It was a sad day, he liked his old clothes.

Now he wore black Anbu cargo trousers with a loose red belt that hung down at one side, he had forgone his normal t-shirt and chose to wear a dark Orange/red hoodie that could be zipped up or left open; he tended to leave it open just to mess with people.

To finish the look he wore a necklace that his mother got for his last birthday, the necklace itself wasn't that extravagant but it was well designed and well made by a personal jeweller is stone country, like Tsunade's it sat on an old looking piece of rope/string made from thick leather with 3 crystals and in between each crystal was 2 balls of smaller crystals holding the bigger ones in place.

On the back of each crystal was a emblem of each clan he represented, Namikaze, Uzumaki and Uchiha. He couldn't wear any but the Uzumaki out in public yet so Mikoto got him this so that he could still wear his clan emblems with pride.

He wore his duel Chakra sabres on different locations on his body, he had a triangle shaped harness that allowed for ease of access when in battle. One sabre was aligned horizontally ready to be drawn in reverse grip whilst the second was aligned diagonally left ready to be drawn from the left side.

Unfortunately for Naruto this new look sort of got him quite a bit of attention from girls his age and although he didn't mind the attention he didn't want it and thanked the gods he knew Shunshin for difficult times. Fan girls, even he had them; apparently they were something every Uchiha male had to deal with even the part Uchiha apparently.

It would be 10 minutes later when Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke and so began the shouting of Sakura and the lame excuse of Kakashi. Did she not learn? Kakashi would always be late.

"Mission time, let's go." Kakashi said tiredly, truth be told he was getting tired of listening to Sakura complain about D-ranks and how Sasuke should automatically get better missions due to being the last Uchiha. It was times like this he thanked whatever merciful being that Naruto was placed on his squad.

Arriving at the mission office in short time they knocked at the door and walked in.

"Hello Team 7, here for a mission again?"

"Hai Hokage-Sama." Kakashi replied whilst trying to stop himself from crying due to D-ranks even if he forced his Genin to work for him.

"Hmm, let's see here. We have gardening, walking the Inuzuka dogs, delivering medical supplies to the hospital or catching..."

"Jiji don't say Tora." Naruto interrupted pleadingly.

The third Hokage got an evil gleam in his eye, "Catching Tora it is then."

He was about to hand over the mission scroll when he heard a loud girly scream and looked over to Sakura.

"Do you have something to say Genin?"

"YES. HOW DARE YOU GIVE US SUCH LOUSY MISSIONS, SASUKE-KUN IS THE LAST UCHIHA HE NEEDS TOUGHER MISSIONS TO PROGRESS IN SKILLS AND STRENGTHS!"

Everyone rubbed their ears from the Banshee like scream and the Hokage looked over to Kakashi with a raised eyebrow, "Are they ready?"

Of course Kakashi knew what this meant, it wasn't 'Are they ready' as much as it was 'Is Sasuke and Sakura ready'?

"Hai Hokage-Sama, I believe this mission will do them good."

The Hokage smiled, he knew Naruto was taking great self restraint in cursing every being of his body for repeatedly giving him the capture Tora missions but before he could assign them a mission a hawk landed on the window with a scroll that had red tape. Red tape in the Ninja world meant urgent.

Quickly unravelling the scroll and reading his face went through several emotions, surprise, anger and finally revenge. Naruto was confused.

"Well team you have an B-ranked maybe even A-Ranked mission now."

"Hokage-Sama are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, Team 8 was sent to Nami no Kuni with a bridge builder named Tazuna, unfortunately he lied about the mission and they encountered several missing nin, the Demon brothers were both killed by the Genin team but Kiba was hurt whilst Kurenai was forced to face Zabuza Momomichi more commonly known as the Demon of the bloody mist village.

She survived barely by using a Genjutsu to be able to strike him down but before she could kill him a fake hunter-nin landed and took his body. She has several cuts and gashes on her body and is currently suffering Chakra Exhaustion.

Your mission is to back up team 8 until the bridge is complete and if Gato arrives with bandits or something assassinate the midget.

Do you accept?"

The third Hokage was currently looking at Naruto worrying about him, he knew how he felt about Kurenai and that could lead to trouble. Naruto was standing there with barely restrained fury, he was trying best not to release Killing Intent and it was working to a degree that only Jonin and up would feel the small amount he was releasing. His eyes hardened and they were morphing between his normal blue eyes and his red Sharingan showing his rage, it was a good thing he was behind everyone else.

"We accept Hokage-Sama." Naruto stated in a serious voice.

"Meet at the gate in 1 hour." Naruto said before vanishing in a flock of crows surprising the Genin in the room, he didn't care at the moment about showing off all this meant was he was angry.

"Aren't I suppose to give the orders?" Kakashi asked to no one in particularly.

"Leave him be Kakashi you know what he is thinking right now, watch him."

"Hai Hokage-Sama, You hear Naruto 1 hour front gate."

- With Naruto -

Naruto arrived home with haste, "Kaa-san!" He shouted.

Mikoto was in the back garden and she heard her son shout which meant he was rather angry, he never raised his voice unless someone annoyed him beyond his limits. She hurried through the house to the door to see her son with his Sharingan blazing.

"What's wrong."

"Team 8 was ambushed by Zabuza Momomichi because the client lied about mission parameters! Kurenai is hurt and my team is going to back them up."

Now she knew what was wrong, the woman he cared for was hurt and he could do nothing to help her at this moment in time, "How are Itachi's eyes nowadays?"

She was caught off guard by the question, "His eye sight is getting worse by the day due to the constant use of his Mangekyo why?"

"When we get back we will do the transplant, I might need my Mangekyo in this mission and if Zabuza dares hurt my friends I will make his life hell before he dies." he said with such venom.

She nodded and left him to pack.

20 minutes later he came down with 3 scrolls in a holder on his left leg presumably full with equipment.

He hugged his mother and said goodbye whilst telling her he will be careful before Shunshining to the Hokage's office for a quick word.

"Hello again Naruto what can I do for you today?"

"When Itachi gets back please take him off mission at the moment, we will need to do the transplant."

"So soon?"

"Well not for me, Itachi's eyes are getting worse because Anbu forces him to use them on tough missions to save his comrades however I will be using them this mission on purpose even if I don't need to for the single reason to kill Zabuza Momomichi.

He will learn not to mess with people who I cherish."

The Hokage nodded in understanding, he and Kurenai became quite close in the past years and although they weren't dating it was only a matter of time and everyone that knew them knew it.

Naruto Shunshin'd to the gate and waited on his team, everyone except Sakura arrived on time which was a change; she arrived 15 minutes late carrying a suitcase. Naruto had a tick mark above his eye showing how increasingly annoyed he was becoming.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"What is in the suitcase?"

"Oh you know, clothes, makeup, shampoo, different sets of shoe's and other things that aren't ninja related."

"Why?"

"To look my best for Sasuke-Kun of course you Baka!"

Naruto was about to explode at this girl and she said something that pushed him over the edge. "Of course a clan less Dobe like you wouldn't know anything about looking good for someone they loved."

Kakashi inwardly cringed and waited for the shit storm that was about to be unleashed, he knew Naruto well and some things you just don't say around him but this wasn't one of them, no this was 2 months of built up aggression raging to the surface about Sakura.

"Listen here you pink haired Banshee of a fan girl, My friends and a woman I care about deeply are waiting to get help out there because a dick of a client lied about the mission and here we are waiting for you to turn up only to be 15 FUCKING MINUTES LATE!

AND WHAT FOR! Makeup. I swear to god if they die because of your bullshit I will kill you in front of your family whilst torturing your Banshee of a mother in front of you before your death. The last thing you will ever see if me smiling whilst I gut you.

DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

At this point she was crying and currently backed against the gate not sure what to do, Naruto threw her suitcase up in the air before shouting **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"** and breathing a fireball leaving nothing but ash of what was left.

"Let's move out." Kakashi said hoping to ease the tension, they fell into line with Naruto after Kakashi and Sasuke smirking all the way after Naruto with a scared Sakura crying about her stuff after Sasuke.

It took about 4 hours for them to reach wave and it didn't do much to calm Naruto's rage. The town of Wave was a poverty stricken place which children begging on the street; It reminded Naruto of his idiot mask from when he was younger. He sighed, "Let's find this Tazuna and get this done, I'm itching to fight a certain sword wielder."

They found Tazuna's house half an hour later by asking in town; they were reluctant to tell but after showing them their headbands and saying they were from Konoha to re-enforce the team that was already here they agreed rapidly.

Knocking on the door a woman in her late 20's opened, "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Kakashi Hatake, Jonin Sensei for squad 7; we are here to backup squad 8." She smiled.

"Ok, they are in the living room."

He nodded and walked in with his students following behind, they saw all 3 of the students resting on the couch/floor with Akamaru on Kiba's head, they all looked worse for wear.

Kiba had a ripped jacket, Hinata had a small bit of blood on her arm meaning she was hit by some small weapon probably a Senbon needle or something from the fake hunter and Shino looked like he was suffering Chakra exhaustion.

"Hello, where is Kurenai?" Kakashi asked, they all pointed up stairs. Kakashi and Naruto walked up without their team due to Sakura and Sasuke not really caring. When they walked in the room Naruto's feature automatically became hard and he was already visualising ways he could kill this 'Demon of the mist'.

Kurenai was laying down asleep but her dress was ripped on the stomach and you could see clearly that there was a rather deep cut on the abdomen that wasn't heeling right. Naruto sighed, he was going to do something really stupid.

"Kakashi, I'm going to scout the island and find Gato's base; I won't engage and report back to you, we both know I can do it without being spotted and the team needs training; we need to know where they are and when they will attack."

He reluctantly agreed, he knew Naruto's stealth was superb; hell he could probably steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office without being caught and get half way to Iwa without the Hokage knowing it was missing.

"Fine, no fighting though; I know how mad you are but please don't do something stupid."

"Fine also I have a gift for you; call it insurance to my comrades protection in the future." He said whilst taking a scroll from his pouch and giving it to Kakashi before walking out.

Naruto walked down to the room an explained everything, "Kurenai is out for at least half a week, Kakashi is going to train you and I'm going scouting as per orders, Ja Ne."

He said before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Up in the room Kakashi was opening the scroll and out popped something he thought he would never see again, his father's Chakra sabre "The White Fang" fixed in its holster.

He smiled, _'sneaky brat' _and attached it to his back.

Naruto appeared in a clearing and decided to consult his tenant about recent events.

"Hikari-Chan, I presume you saw and heard everything and know what I want to do?"

**"Yes and I must say I approve, it is a plan well though up in a little time! It's worth the mightiest of the Biju!" She declared with a puffed out chest, well as much as a giant fox can.**

"What plan, I'm going to find his base, kill them all and kill Zabuza and that fake hunter nin. There isn't much of a plan."

**"Exactly, I like it. Kick ass, take names and care about consequences later."**

He smiled, he knew she was doing this to cheer him up, "You staying up to watch the fireworks?"

**"God yes."**

He smiled again whilst biting his thumb and going through hand seals, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: ****Kākasuhantā"**

A huge puff of smoke appeared, this was the group of crows known as the Carcass Trackers, they specialised in hunting a prey allowing others to kill it; they tracked the best of the best.

20 crows stood before him, **"Naruto-San, what do you need the ****Kākasuhantā's for?"**

"Someone I hold very dear to me has been injured by a missing ninja names Zabuza Momomichi, according to Kakashi-Sensei he is about 6ft2 wears cow-leather trousers with a tank top and medical bandages around his mouth and lower half of his face. He has a sword almost as big as he and should be very adept in Suiton Ninjutsu.

I need to find him. The chances are he is near a big group of bandits since he is working for a local crime boss. Spread out and find him then report back to me if you don't mind."

**"We have never failed to find a target and we never will, we shall report back soon."** The lead Crow said whilst flying away, Naruto sighed before summoning Corbin.

"Corbin, we are currently outside the village and I'm on a mission; I would have summoned you earlier but things have happened that have cause my attention to slip feel free to fly around and be careful, I don't want your father trying to eat me because you got hurt or something."

She nodded, well as much as a Crow can nod and flew off, she understood that whatever was going on was most likely nothing to do with her and left him alone to his thoughts.

Half hour later the leader of the Crows arrived back to give his report, apparently this Gato person was stupid enough to live in the Daimyo's mansion and didn't even try to hide. There were about 300 thugs in Gato's main base. He could handle that no problem especially since he hadn't restricted him using the Mangekyo although after this he would need some serious rest and relaxation not to mention his eye sight would be significantly worse than it currently is.

He was ok with that as long as he got to help this country and kill Zabuza for what he had done to Kurenai. It would be another hour and a half before all Crows came back and explained that they found Zabuza and his little Hunter-nin in a small cottage outside of the town that Gato owns resting. The hunter was taking care of him because apparently being put into a false death state fucks with the body, who knew?

It had been about 3 hours since he arrived in wave and he wasn't tired at all due to his monster stamina from being a Jinchuriki not to mention the fact that he had been resting in the same spot for the last 2 and a half hours waiting for the crows to report.

"Thank you guys, you may go now; sorry for calling you guys if you were busy."

**"No problem Naruto-San, it's our job and we enjoy it."**

He smiled as they dispelled, it was time for some payback. It would take half hour to reach Zabuza's little hideaway and then he had to check for guards and eliminate them before he could proceed.

He stopped and sent out 5 Kage Bushin using his unique Henge as birds and rats to scout around the building and inside it if need be, he was sure Gato wouldn't leave Zabuza unattended since he was paying for his services and he was right, there were 3 guards. 1 on the roof and 2 at the door.

The number seemed awfully low to him but if he had to guess he would say that Gato didn't want to waste man power on a Missing nin.

Sending hand signals to the clones to eliminate the target quietly they did so, the one on the roof got a Kunai covered in Raiton chakra to the skull whilst the two at the door both had their necks snapped.

Those weren't his first kills, no Itachi called a favour in with the Hokage when he was younger and had Naruto kill a prisoner that was due to be executed to get over the first kill issue but that didn't mean he had to like it. He sighed, before the night was out his hands were going to be covered in blood.

Naruto covered his eyes in a powerful Genjutsu whilst activating his Sharingan, one of them may get away there was no need to have rumours spread about a Sharingan wieldier with blonde hair.

Dropping from the roof to the floor he just stood there. They didn't even notice him.

"Zabuza." he said in nothing more than a whisper.

"Zabuza." he said a bit louder this time, Zabuza turned his head.

"ZABUZA" he shouted, this defiantly got his attention.

"Who are you Gaki and where are you."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. You hurt someone close to me so I'm going to kill you but not before extending the same pleasure to you Zabuza."

"What do you mean?"

"The woman you hurt to get to the bridge builder. Kurenai Yuhi. I care for her and you hurt her."

"So you think you can just come in here and kill me do you?" he said looking around hoping to find this mystery voice.

"Yes." he heard in nothing more than a whisper in his ear, he turned to see nothing there. He turned again to see a chair with his adoptive son tied to it.

"This hunter nin is important to you isn't he? I can see it on your face Zabuza Momomichi, Demon of the mist."

"Not at all Gaki, do what you want."

"I plan to." He said before stabbing Haku in the leg with a Kunai, "NO" Zabuza shouted.

"I thought he wasn't important to you Zabuza?"

"I lied."

"Obviously. You are going to die today Zabuza but the question is will your adoptive son die with you or will he run from me and spread the word about me?" Naruto said dispelling the Genjutsu he had on Zabuza to show he was alone in the room.

"I will not die today brat! I will find you and kill you!"

"Will you now? Come outside, let me see what kind of Demon you are."

Without a second thought Zabuza ran outside with hide sword on his back. Outside in the clearing was Haku tied and Gagged to a tree with Naruto standing calmly with both Chakra Sabres drawn blazing red.

"This is the real Haku, he was easy to defeat. Now before we start I have a question Zabuza; how does it feel to be a chick?"

"What?" He looked down and saw he had high C cup breasts and his voice was slightly higher than normal.

"I hate Genjutsu."

"You mad bro?"

Dispelling the Genjutsu Naruto got into stance, "This is the first time these Sabres have been used outside training. Give me a good fight."

Immediately Zabuza went through hand signs **"Kirigakure no Jutsu" **a thick mist rolled in around the fighters or so Zabuza thought, he didn't know that he was still in a Genjutsu that reacted to his Jutsu; a Sharingan Genjutsu that Naruto came up with in his spare time, if he knew what the Jutsu did and what it's name was then the user supplied the hand seals thus making them think they are fighting for real when they aren't.

"Zabuza I said a good fight." he said before blowing a stream of condensed wind at the fog clearing it away from the field. They clashed blades and Naruto had to admit, Zabuza was strong and had a advantage due to height.

The clash of the Kenjutsu blades was going on for about 5 minutes and Naruto was starting to lose due to speed, he wasn't going to have that so he dropped his weights down to 30Kg and left his resistance seals intact.

Using the new found speed boost from his weights Naruto rushed Zabuza and nicked the back of his knee caps forcing him to the ground by cutting the tendons and he held both his Chakra sabres glowing red with his anger at his neck before looking at Haku.

"Watch him die and then feel the pain I felt when you tried to hurt someone precious to me." with that he slit his throat and Haku tried to scream but couldn't and then it was all over. They were back standing where they began and Zabuza was panting and looking at a smirking Naruto.

"What the fuck was that."

"Genjutsu."

"So you aren't good in Nin, Tai or Kenjutsu?"

"I take offence to that, of course I am moron; the skills I displayed in the Genjutsu were relative to my skills. I tire of this fighting, you bore me Demon of the mist; allow me to show you a real Demon."

His eyes turned into his Mangekyo Sharingan under the Genjutsu before locking eyes with Zabuza, "**Tsukuyomi"** He declared.

Before Zabuza knew it he was tied to a post with his arms stretched out and he couldn't move or break free.

"Welcome to my world Zabuza Momomichi, in this world I am god. I control everything. You will be here for 72 hours being tortured by a friend of mine." He looked behind him to see his tenant and friend the 9 tailed demon fox which attacked the leaf village.

"Hikari, knock yourself out but make sure he's dead by the end."

**"Oh Naruto, you know how to treat a girl."**

"I try."

The Genjutsu broke and Zabuza screamed whilst Naruto dropped his Genjutsu over his eyes to show his normal blue eyes except his right eye was bleeding profusely, Zabuza fell to the floor in a coma due to pain overload; he looked at Haku.

"You will live, you will spread the word that Konoha is protected and No one messes with my friends." he said before walking over to Zabuza and taking his own sword to cut off his head ending his life. Haku was crying at the sight, it was the second time his family was taken away.

Naruto felt bad for him he really did. Sealing Zabuza's head in a scroll he walked over to Haku and stabbed his sword into the ground and placed a sealing scroll beside it. Haku looked confused.

"You saw that man as a father did you not?" He nodded. "Then take his sword and head to Kiri and fight for the blood line rebels. I don't need his sword and from what I understand from the Bingo Book that I read he only left Kiri because he tried to kill the Mizukage who started the bloodline purge."

Naruto pulled down the gag and apologized for his loss before walking off and hearing Haku shout "Aren't you going to untie me?"

He laughed and Haku was confused why until he reappeared, "You won't be coming to seek me out Haku I will defend my precious person and that is the reason yours died unfortunately because he injured mine and as to freeing you, you've been free for the last half hour." he said whilst dispelling the Genjutsu and himself with it.

He cursed, that boy was good with Genjutsu and from what he said he excelled in Nin, Tai and Kenjutsu as well. He would be sure to spread the word about the boy who used red Chakra Sabres and killed Zabuza Momomichi, the Demon of the mist if only to cause the boy issues in the future, he would be remembered as **Konoha's Red Devil**.

Naruto was already well away from this Haku character that was with Zabuza in case he decided to try and attack him when he was slightly weakened from using his Mangekyo.

He waited for 20 minutes to calm down a bit from the fight he just had, the **"Tsukuyomi"** Takes a shit ton of Chakra even for him, he checked his levels and found that he was down to 3/4's after that little Genjutsu of his.

His eyes stopped bleeding and he popped a soldier pill to get his levels back up, he originally liked the idea of running in with Susanoo and see how they dealt with that but came up with a better idea, he was a one man army after all so why not put it to use. He created 50 high explosive clones and they each had high Chunin level Chakra, enough to blow everything to kingdom com and back. He told them to henge into various small animals and bugs and infiltrate the camp but not the main building; he would take that himself.

After 30 minutes more of waiting and his Chakra levels sufficiently restored after he created his little army which took allot of chakra considering 1 explosive bushin is worth 5 normal Kage bushin, he used his Anbu level stealth to sneak into the mansion missing all the guards including the ones on the roof. He killed the two outside Gato's office quickly and quietly.

He Sparta kicked Gato's door and found him sitting at his desk trying to rape a young woman, she couldn't be over 14 and I say trying because he is too small to reach her when she bent over **(A/N Ha Gato is a midget.)**

Gato looked over to the door and found a man covered in blood but none of his guards screamed so it couldn't of been them it must of been his earlier fight with Zabuza Naruto mused.

"Oh Gato, I'm about to kill everyone here except your little slaves and take them back to wave to their families now you have a chance to live if you do two things." He said in a sweet voice that promised pain.

"And what are they Nin-san?" He asked scared for his life.

"One, you will sign over your company to Konoha where it will be passed down to the respective Kage at the time and two I'm going to raid your vault for stuff because I can."

"Deal!" He shouted rather quickly already drawing up the paper work, it seemed this worm knew when he was either beat or when to save his life. The woman that he was trying to rape hugged him closely and he just told her to get dressed and wait outside; he explained that the guards were dead so it was fine.

After signing the paper work his eyes shifted again **"Amaterasu" **he said as black flames consumed Gato's body. He walked away muttering "I said you had a Chance, that didn't mean you would."

Naruto walked downstairs towards the vaults whilst clutching his left eye, it was bleeding profusely due to the Mangekyo. Just as it stopped he arrived at the vaults; he killed the two guards and walked into the vaults. Gato was nice enough to give him the combination before he died. The walls were lined with scrolls from different villages, rare Jutsu that he couldn't use due to not being a Ninja but kept for sales purposes. Different elements, Raiton, Suiton, Doton, Katon and Futon; there were even a few Mokuton which surprised him. He came to the conclusion that someone stole them from the Senju clan, there loss his gain.

He filled a spare storage scroll he had with about 700,000 ryo that was laying in the vault before filling another with the rest, he would have the 700,000 one whilst the village would have the other one that had millions of Ryo. The woman led him to the Slave rooms, some men were violating the woman and this made him mad so he killed them quickly and painlessly.

When done he stood in front of them and said "All right listen, I am Naruto Uzumaki a Ninja of Konoha. Outside this mansion are about 300 thugs and bandits and they are about to die then I'm taking you back to wave so you can go home; I will hand a scroll with money from Gato's vaults to the Daimyo to help rebuild Wave." He said before creating a clone and dispelling it to let the other clones know it was time to detonate.

Blast upon blast was heard outside of the mansion and screams could be heard, he turned to the woman "It's alright they were my explosive clones I left to go boom and kill the bandits." he said calming some of the woman down.

The explosions died down and Naruto walked out with the woman behind him into what could only be described as a warzone. There were bodies everywhere, some in pieces and some not; some where alive but not for long.

The woman hurried up behind the man who calmly walked through the carnage, he turned and told them to get behind him and when they did he said "What I'm about to do is going to take a lot out of me so I will need help walking back to wave if you don't mind."

They all nodded, it was the least they could do for this man who saved them. Naruto smiled and turned to face the mansion with all the bodies in front of it. He closed his eyes and formed the Ram seal to gather his Chakra before opening his left eye and shouting **"Amaterasu"**

Black flames sprouted from his eyes covering the mansion and the courtyard in them before they burnt to leave nothing left, he opened his right eye to reveal his Mangekyo and the flames immediately died down showing no signs that they were ever there except ash on the ground. Naruto stumbled back a bit holding both eyes and grunted. _'These Mangekyo techniques hurt like a bitch, I hope when I get the Eternal that they don't bleed like this'_

The woman he saved earlier from being raped by Gato caught him and smiled at him, "Arigato."

She nodded and started walking with his arm over her shoulder providing support towards wave, halfway there he decided to pop another soldier pill, he knew this was dangerous but if any of Gato's men were still around then he would need to protect the women. He hear Hikari agree; **"I will take care of your body when you sleep but you will be out for about 3 days."**

_'What needs done needs done.'_

Walking into town he could see that people were walking around, it was about 7 in the morning at the moment and he had been up all night; he needed rest. Cheering was immediate and they all said it was thanks to Naruto, he sighed and thanked god that he had enough Chakra for a Shunshin to Tazuna's.

As soon as he reappeared at Tazuna's front door he fell to a knee and began breathing heavily before coughing up a little bit of blood, he wasn't surprised it was part of the Mangekyo issue that was soon to be solved. He banged on the door twice before he heard footsteps from inside the house. Sakura answered before seeing Naruto and screamed; he inwardly cursed her Banshee-ness. Everyone came running to see Naruto on his knees breathing heavily except Kurenai who was still asleep due to Chakra Exhaustion.

"Naruto what the hell, you were meant to Scout." said Kakashi.

"Would you believe me if I said Zabuza caught me?" He asked pleadingly, the Genin seemed to accept this but Kakashi frowned.

"Fuck no, I sent you because I knew you wouldn't be caught."

"Fine, I killed Zabuza, went to Gato's mansion killed him, freed the slaves, killed 300 bandits before burning his mansion to the ground and using too much chakra so can one of you carry me up to bed?" He asked whilst throwing 2 scrolls at Kakashi, "One contains Zabuza's head, his apprentice/adoptive son got away but I think he got the message and the other contains funds for the Wave Daimyo to rebuild wave not to mention the paperwork stating that Gato signed over Gato industries to Konoha and the respective Kage at the time.

Now someone take me to bed I'm about to collapse." and with that he closed his eyes and fell face first. No one said anything before Kakashi picked him up and took him to one of the spare bedrooms and let him sleep. It would be 3 and a half days until he awoke again.

*****Magic ninja time skip, 3 and a half days later*****

Naruto rolled over in his sleep whilst he grunted, he was half awake and felt pain everywhere. He decided to ask Hikari what happened.

**"You collapsed after using 98.2% of your Chakra which is allot for you, I'm guessing your eyesight is worse and you have about 40% Chakra back from before; good news though is that your reserves have grown by about 5% which is also allot for you, must be the constant use of the Mangekyo from last night strengthening the coils behind your eyes."**

_'anything happen whilst I was out?'_

**"No idea, I was asleep as well, it took quite a bit of Chakra to heal you after the soldier pill trick you did."**

_'Sorry Hikari-Chan, You know I don't like forcing you to work on my body.'_

**"I know but it needed doing so wake the fuck up and go see the Cyclops."**

Naruto did just that and opened his eyes to find he was alone in his room, bursting for a piss after 3 days of sleep he hobbled to the bathroom and opened it before relieving himself. Walking downstairs he found it was oddly quiet and found no one in the house. _'Weird, where is Kakashi, emo and Banshee?'_ he thought to himself.

He walked outside and found his eyesight had diminished greatly, he didn't notice yet because he had no need to see far away; he sighed. This was going to be problematic until he got the transplant. Activating his Sharingan under Genjutsu he found he could see normally and not more advanced like when he used to use the Sharingan, he sighed again and looked for any Chakra usage.

He found the teams in a clearing about half a mile away from Tazuna's house doing tree climbing. They were all taking a break at the moment with Kurenai and Kakashi watching them since they didn't really have to guard the bridge anymore.

Naruto hobbled over using the tree to help him stand he looked up and everyone was staring at him, "Sup."

Kurenai was first to talk, "Don't sup me young man, when we get home I'm telling your mother!"

Naruto paled, anything but that he hated when she was mad, she was a kind woman until you pissed her off. "Anything but that Kurenai-Sama?" He begged

She smirked and gave him a hug and whispered into his ear "Thank you for what you did."

"No problem Kurenai-Chan, you know I would tear a city apart for you if need be." he whispered back and she nodded.

Parting ways the others looked at him and Kakashi asked what happened when he went scouting, "I was kind of angry about something and Zabuza was a good stress reliever, I sent my summons to find him and Gato whilst I meditated. They found him I killed the guards and tied up his adoptive son and made him watch whilst I fought Zabuza and killed him multiple times, I say multiple times because I made him think he died in Genjutsu like 3 times before I got bored and killed him for real.

The adoptive son was the Hunter-nin you guys saw, I think he was 15 and from what I could tell by watching him he used Hyouton, so I placed Zabuza's sword in front of him and left after telling him to spread a certain message then he went off to fight in the Bloodline purges of Kiri."

They all nodded dumbly whilst a certain emo was scheming to get Naruto's power for his own.

"Then I went to Gato's and made 100 explosive Kage Bushin and snuck them in via henge into the camp at which point they just stayed doing nothing, I popped a soldier pill to refill my reserves and infiltrated Gato's office at which point I saw him attempting to rape a 14 year old woman. I say attempting because he was a midget and couldn't reach her.

I forced Gato to sign over Gato industries to the residing Hokage of the Hidden leaf village and it will never be in the council hands so they can't steal from the company. I then raided the vaults and maybe stole all his rare jutsu that he had and *Cough* Stored them *Cough* in a blood storage seal *Cough*" He said not really wanting them or rather Sasuke and Sakura to hear the end of the last bit.

"I set off my clones and took the woman outside passed the carnage where then I used a certain Katon Jutsu to burn all the bandits and the mansion all to the ground in seconds at which point I practically fell over due to Chakra exhaustion. I popped another pill which I realise was a stupid ass thing to do but I needed it in case I needed to protect the woman from any of Gato's thugs. We got to town around 7 in the morning and the people cheered for me and I ran away with Shunshin and fell to my knee's at the front door when someone screamed like a Banshee and you all appeared." He finished.

Sasuke was annoyed that he couldn't have Naruto's scrolls, Sakura was scared of Naruto, Kiba was annoyed that he couldn't prove himself to be the Alpha male to Hinata, Shino was Shino and Hinata was surprised the boy she loved could kill so many without blinking. Kurenai and Kakashi looked on in pride.

"Oh wait one second." He said and walked over to a tree before heaving his stomach contents onto the ground and Sakura screamed that he was being disgusting.

"Well you try killing 300 people in one night and not be sick." He snarled at her.

They continued to train after lunch and Naruto went back to sleep to regain what strength he had lost, 2 weeks later the bridge was finished and the named it "The Great Naruto Bridge." Which Naruto actually disagreed with the name but everyone told him to shut up because he was being modest. Naruto remembered his talk with Kurenai after he was healed explaining what really happened.

*****Flash back*****

Kurenai was in the forest at night by a small lake watching the moon and Naruto was out walking for some air, he was still trying to get over what had happened and was slightly angry with himself for taking so many lives but he remembered what his brother once said that their mother had told him after a similar mission where Itachi had to slaughter hundreds of bandits at a young age by himself; he said "Kill one, save one thousand, the bandits we kill are nothing but thieves and liars that do nothing to help those around them; they are selfish and deserve death for what they do to their prisoners." Naruto actually agreed.

Walking into a clearing Naruto saw Kurenai and stared at her, the moon was shining just right that it illuminated her and made her look beautiful; he couldn't help it, he gasped.

"You can come out now Naruto."

Naruto slowly walked out of the trees and sat beside her, she was still staring up at the moon. "What are you doing out here by yourself Naruto?"

"I was trying to clear my head, I killed so many people recently and I feel rather guilty even though they deserved it for what they did."

"Why did they deserve it?"

"I saw you laying there Kurenai-Chan, you were asleep with a big cut right across your stomach from Zabuza's sword. I was mad to begin with when we entered the Hokage's office only to be given this mission due to what had happened but when I saw you I snapped.

I demanded from Kakashi to go "Scouting" to which he agreed once I pointed out that I can get in and out without being seen and hunted Zabuza down, he was getting ready to attack the bridge builder in the morning and I was angry.

I led him outside with a Genjutsu to provoke him and shown him that I already caught his little Hunter-nin, I immediately placed him in a Genjutsu that I made which made the opponent think they are fighting when they aren't, I killed him in it and then he fell to the ground panting with the Genjutsu at an end.

I repeatedly beat him and shown him how weak he was and explained that if he hadn't hurt someone I consider precious then he might of lived, I got annoyed that he wasn't even sorry and used my Mangekyo on him. I had Kyuubi torture him for 72 hours in **Tsukuyomi **at which point he fell into a coma from pain overload and I chopped off his head with his own sword.

I burnt Gato to a crisp with **Amaterasu** and then burnt his whole mansion and the bodies with it again, my eyesight is greatly diminished and will continue to do so until I get the transplant but it was worth it. I would do anything as long as it meant the people I care for are safe." He finished whilst looking up at the moon, he turned to look at her and gazed into her crimson red eyes and she slowly leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. It was a passionate kiss not the hungry type of kiss and it lasted for 30 seconds before she stopped.

"Arigato Naruto-Kun." She said before she got up and walked away. He smiled, it was worth it as long as she was safe; as long as she didn't view him as a monster for what he done he could cope.

*****Flash back end*****

They arrived at the village, signed in from the mission and started to walk towards the Hokage's office but noticed that people weren't glaring at Naruto as much. In fact some were actually looking at him with looks of respect.

He looked at Kakashi and asked quietly "Does it look like less people are glaring than usual?"

He nodded, "I wonder what happened?"

"We will find out later."

Arriving at the Hokage's office they all walked in and began to give the mission report as standard, Kurenai just finished hers up to the point that Kakashi arrived and started to explain his.

Kakashi explained what happened during Naruto's scouting expedition and he sighed, he looked over to Naruto and watched in amazement as Naruto was looking so innocent that he couldn't stay mad at him. _'Damn puppy eyes no Jutsu shouldn't work for a 13 year old! I'm labelling that a Kinjutsu if it gets out everyone is going to use it.'_

It came to the end of the report and everyone left except the Jonin and Naruto. Naruto threw a scroll to the Hokage and he looked at it before asking what it was. "That is Zabuza's head for bounty collection and the deed to Gato industry that I made him sign over before I may or may not of killed him." He smiled innocently at the Hokage who just sighed.

"Will you be happy when I die of stress due to headaches caused by you Naruto? This is going to take so much goddamn paper work!" Naruto smiled and tossed another scroll.

"Read that when we get out of this meeting and are out of the tower also you wouldn't happen to know why villagers don't seem to glare openly anymore do you? In face some seem to respect me in some small minuet way?"

"Well it seems your famous."

"How so?"

He tossed Naruto a book and told him to turn to page 113 and read it out loud.

"**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Alias:** Konoha's Reddo Kiba (Red Fang)

**Rank:** A

**Village:** Konoha

**Description:** Blue eyes, blond hair 5ft 6, 3 whisker marks on each cheek, well built with Black Anbu cargo trousers, Orange hoodie with no shirt and a necklace with crystals on it.

**Skills:**

**Genjutsu:** Sannin Level

**Taijutsu:** ?

**Kenjutsu:** Low Jonin level - Red Chakra Sabres

**Ninjutsu:** ?

**Speed:** ?

**Message:** Don't attack directly, don't attack loved ones or he will hunt you to the end of the earth with no remorse for who dies including your family.

**Wanted by:**

**Iwa: Dead or Alive 20,000,000 Ryo**

**Kiri: Dead or Alive 25,000,000 Ryo**

Naruto smiles, "Look like Haku took my warning to heart." and walked away only to hear banging as he walked out of the room, apparently the old man read his second scroll early; it was how to defeat paperwork.


End file.
